Gonplei no ste odon Natblida (ton combat n'est pas terminé nightblood)
by Leksa34
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fic Clexa : Le sang ne doit pas répondre par le sang. Ontari est de retour, plus dangereuse que jamais et à trouvé l'appuie de Titus. Les Skaikru et les Trikru vont devoir s'unir s'ils veulent éviter d'être anéantis. Clarke et Lexa devront se soutenir plus que jamais, lié par un amour indéfectible.
1. Chapter 1

Gonplei no ste odon Natblida (ton combat n'est pas terminé)

Salut à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite direct de ma fic sur Clexa : Le sang ne doit pas répondre par le sang. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre. N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires ou à me poser des questions! Je vous remercie! J  
Dsl pour les fautes. J'ai corrigé le plus possible avec logiciel et tous tous :)  
J'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible :)  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils proviennent de la série The 100. Ils sont au producteur et écrivains Jason Rothenberg.

Chapitre 1 :

Son poing se brandit soudain au-dessus de sa tête.

Les grounders se stoppèrent et attendirent l'ordre de la commandante.

\- Heda ? Fit Indra qui s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme.

\- Chut. Repris Lexa pour marquer un peu plus le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tendit son oreille sur le côté et écouta le silence. Son regard scruta les ruines qui gisaient éternelles dans cette forêt étouffante et lugubre.

La lune n'éclairait que peu leurs avançaient aux travers des arbres touffus.

\- Heda…repris Indra en scrutant à son tour les ruines qui semblaient trop silencieuse.

\- On nous observe…murmura Lexa en tournant son visage masqué de peinture de guerre.

\- Préparez-vous…enchaîna t'elle en baissant son poing. Ça main glissa sur la garde de son épée et la fit coulisser dans le fourreau. Quelques seconds à peine après, une multitude de natifs masqués bondirent de derrière les ruines.

Lexa s'élança en hurlant, suivit de son armée. Le sang gicla sur son visage. Elle frappait encore et encore. Tout autour, les hommes et les femmes tombaient comme des mouches. Ils avaient foncé droit dans un piège. Ontari…elle savait qu'elle ne cesserait pas de la cherchait. Elle avait pris les devants en regroupant ces troupes. Les hommes des glaces surgissaient sans interruption entre les arbres. Bientôt, l'armée de la commandante se retrouva encerclée.

\- Abandonnez Heda. Lâcha un natif des glaces en s'avançant devant le petit groupe.

\- Quelqu'un nous a trahit…cracha Indra en regardant à tour de rôle les hommes des glaces qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Lexa. Une salve de coup de feu suivit son cri. De nombreux natifs tombèrent, tués sur le coup.

Profitant de la diversion, Lexa fondit sur le natif qui lui avait adressé la parole. Son genou atterrit dans sa poitrine et il s'écrasa sur le sol.

\- Dit bonjour à Nia de ma part. Murmura Lexa en le regardant dans les yeux alors que sa lame traversait lentement la gorge du malheureux qui s'égosillait en se noyant dans son sang.

Quelques minutes suffirent à renverser la situation. Les natifs d'Azgeda lâchèrent leurs armes et se rendirent. Un groupe vêtu de noir sortit des fourrées, des armes automatiques à la main.

L'un deux enleva son casque, laissant une chevelure blonde retombés sur ses épaules.

\- Lexa tout vas bien ? Se précipita Clarke en voyant son visage rouge de sang.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang Clarke. Je vais bien. Merci d'être intervenu. Ton plan était une bonne idée. Tu avais raison. Une taupe était dans nos rangs. Ils nous ont tendu un piège.

Octavia et Kane avancèrent à leur tour après avoir enlevé leur casque.

\- Abby est prête à réceptionner les blesser. Fit Kane en désignant une direction.

Lexa le remercia du regard.

\- Heda ! Cria Indra en s'avançant vers elle. Elle jeta à ses pieds un de leur homme, les mains lié devant lui.

\- Taren tentait de s'enfuir. Cracha-t-elle en frappant le natif au visage. L'expression de Lexa se referma.

\- Pourquoi…murmura t'elle en s'approchant du natif redressé par ses hommes.

\- Ils ont menacé ma famille Heda. Je suis désolé.

\- Je pouvais protéger ta famille Hayden.

-Je viens d'un village isolé en bord de frontière. Repris le natif en proie à la panique. Vous n'avez plus d'autorité là-bas. Vous êtes trop loin. Certain ont rejoint une nouvelle bannière. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

\- Qui ? La main de Lexa se crispa sur la garde de son épée. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre personne.

\- Ontari.

Les jointures de la main serré à blanchir, Lexa se retînt de ne pas trancher la gorge du traitre sur le coup.

\- Tu m'as trahi…Le cœur brisé par la trahison d'un de ses hommes, Lexa se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke qui était resté en retrait de la scène. Le seul contact de ses yeux bleu l'apaisa.

\- Titus est avec elle…Il compte reprendre le trône et la mettre à votre place. Heda ! Je vous en supplie. Je vous ai tous dit. Pardonne-moi !

Clarke chercha le regard de Lexa. Mais celle-ci la regardait le regard vide. Son expression venait de changer. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle savait très bien ce que sa signifiait.

\- Tu ne mérites pas nos rites natrona (traitre)...Murmura Indra. Tu as de la chance que la commandante est de la pitié pour ta famille.

\- Ou se cachent-ils. Enchaîna Lexa totalement impassible à la détresse du jeune homme.

\- Au nord-ouest dans les montagnes après la nation des glaces.

Lexa se retourna vers Indra sans cacher son mécontentement.

\- Comment se fais-t-il qu'on ne les ait pas repéré avant? Roan est notre allié non? Je t'ai envoyé avec Octavia fouiller la région. Vous aviez des hommes sous votre commandement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'as était capable de me dire ou elle était! Et comment Titus à fait pour les rejoindre!

\- Vous l'avez banni Heda. Murmura Indra

\- Emmenez-le à Polis. Je veux qu'il nous dise tous ce qu'il sait. Laissait un détachement fouiller les ruines. Je veux le moindre indice. Tuez les autres. Lexa s'éloigna de quelques enjambé dans la végétation. Elle trouva son cheval non loin de là et posa son pied sur l'étrier pour se hisser sur sa monture.

\- Lexa! S'écria Clarke.

\- Non Clarke ! Intervient Octavia. Mais Lexa se retournait déjà vers la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Clarke. Ils nous ont attaqués. Ils savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre en cas de défaite.

\- Ils ont peux être des informations eux aussi. Tu réagis par colère!

\- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place! Hurla Lexa sur Clarke qui recula d'un pas surprise. La fureur brûlait dans les yeux de la commandante.

\- Je dois faire payer Ontari...tu ne comprends pas. Elle doit payer...et Titus avec. J'aurais dû t'écouter et le faire exécuter. Par ma faute il la rejoint. Elle baissa d'un ton. Ses hommes étaient affairés ailleurs.

\- J'ai était faible avec lui…Je ne veux plus qu'il s'en prenne à toi...

Clarke déglutit. Lexa voulais la venger, et ses veines étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. Mais la jeune femme cherchait juste à la protéger. Comme toujours.

Sa main vînt se poser sur celle de Lexa alors qu'elle tirait sur les rennes de son cheval pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger Lexa. Mais pense à ton peuple. Ne laisse pas la vengeance t'aveugler. Ils vont essayer de prendre Polis. Titus connait toute la ville. Tu dois te concentrer sur sa protection. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la vengeance. Pas maintenant.

Le cœur serré, Lexa baissa son regard vers Clarke avant de tourne la tête vers Indra.

\- Enchaînaient les et ramenaient les a Polis. Je veux qu'il soit tous interroger.

\- Oui Heda.

Indra acquiesça de la tête et donna des ordres, avant de disparaître prés un regard sévère à Clarke.

\- Ne t'oppose plus à moi devant mes hommes Clarke. Rajouta Lexa en tirant sur les rennes de son cheval.

\- En route!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- C'est de la folie ! On ne peut pas passer par ce canyon ! Il n'y a rien d'autre que des épaves de vaisseaux las bas. C'est dangereux ! Nous avons perdus des gens las bas.

\- Si nous voulons contourner Azgeda sans nous faire repérer, c'est notre seule option Clarke. Mes hommes en sont capables. Si tu préfères renoncer, retourne à Arkadia. Je suis sûr que Pike vous accueillera les bras ouvert ! Répliqua sèchement la commandante. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Il devait agir et vite. Elle aimait Clarke de tous son cœur, mais dès la jeune femme devait s'endurcir. Leur dernière expérience avait changé beaucoup entre elles. Elles c'était rapprochées. Avoué leur sentiment, mais elle ne devait pas les laisser entraver son jugement. Elle avait toutefois promis à Clarke d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire et de le prendre en considération.

Le vent s'engouffra sous la toile de la tente quand une native pénétra dedans.

Lexa l'invita à approcher d'un signe de tête.

\- Parle. Fit Indra sur un ton sec en accueillant la nouvelle venue.

Elle avait repris son ancienne fonction auprès de la commandante. Leur récente aventure, lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait remonter la pente et regagner tous ce qu'elle avait perdus à cause des skaikru.

\- Les prisonniers ont parlé. Dit-elle en se penchant sur la carte. Il y a plusieurs avant-postes, dont deux à proximité de Polis. Les autres sont un peu plus éloignés. L'un d'eux se trouve près d'Arkadia. Non loin de la zone d'atterrissage de la navette des Skaikru.

Lexa tourna son visage vers Clarke. La jeune femme était pensive. Ontari mettait tous les moyens de son côté pour exterminé leur deux peuples. Pike ne ferais aucune différence avec les trikkru. Elle avait bien joué.

Voyant le silence s'éterniser, Lexa repris la parole. Qu'est-ce que Clarke pouvait bien avoir dans la tête.

Le doigt posé sur la carte étendue devant elle, elle désigna un tracé noir.

\- Une fois le canyon descendu, nous pourront trouver refuge dans la forêt avant de reprendre la route. Nous serons à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il y a une rivière plus loin. Il faudra traverser pour atteindre notre but.

Les généraux acquièrent le choix de leur commandante.

\- Clarke. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que tu as quelque chose en tête. Je te connais. Enchaîner-elle après avoir congédié ses généraux.

\- Je peux envoyer un détachement et faire disparaître cette avant-poste avant que Pike ne sans aperçoive.

Clarke les mains sur la table continua de fixer la carte.

\- Quoi que tu fasses Lexa, Pike prendra sa pour un acte de guerre…Il n'attend que ça. Il a rejeté notre alliance. Ma mère, Kane et Octavia ne sont plus les bienvenus là-bas. Moi encore moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Fit la commandante en contournant la table pour venir se placer devant Clarke et la ceinturer de ses bras rassurant.

Clarke se laissa faire et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce câlin inattendu.

\- Je dois aller les prévenir.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? S'exclama Lexa en lâchant la jeune femme et en la tournant vers elle.

\- Si j'arrive à convaincre Pike qu'Ontari à infiltré des villageois et posé un avant-postes, je pourrais lui indiquer qui attaquer et qui ne pas attaquer.

\- Clarke écoute. Il ne prendra même pas la peine de faire la différence entre mon peuple et celui d'Azgeda. Si tu pars las bas, il ne te laissera pas revenir. Tu finiras enfermé comme Lincoln. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Son ton laissait paraître une boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas…

Clarke se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme cela. Sans rien dire, puis la jeune femme s'écarta.

\- Tu ne sais pas exactement combien de force Ontari possède. Si j'arrive à convaincre Pike, je pourrais envoyer des renforts. Nous pourrions vous soutenir !

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- C'est…quelque chose d'impossible. Je ne peux pas compter sur ton peuple…Pas avec Pike à sa tête.

Clarke lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Lexa laissa la chaleur pénétrer sa joue et décrispa sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne te ferais pas changer pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke émit un léger sourire.

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

\- Bien. Fit Lexa en respirant le plus calmement possible. Quant part tu ?

\- Maintenant. Je dois faire le plus vite possible.

Lexa l'attira soudain à elle sans crier garde et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ai hod you in…

\- Je t'aime... Répondit la jeune femme les yeux brillant.

\- Je reviendrais vite.

\- Prend sa avec toi. Il te protègera quand je ne serais pas là.

Lexa tendit sa dague à Clarke qui la glissa dans sa ceinture.

\- Merci. Dit-elle avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Lexa sentit ses joues rougir.

Sur ceux, Clarke laissa sa main glisser hors de celle de Lexa et disparut hors de la tente après un dernier regard. Lexa soupira. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce Pike.

\- Envoi Octavia avec elle. Dit-elle à Indra. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille seule.

Indra acquiesça et disparut hors de la tente.

Il était maintenant temps, de préparer leur attaque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La neige s'était mise à tomber, recouvrant la litière végétale d'une épaisse couche blanche.

Crispée sur son cheval, Clarke serra un peu plus fort sa cape contre elle. Les deux amis filèrent aux travers des arbres. Elles devaient atteindre Arkadia avant la nuit tombée.

A toute allure, elles enchainèrent les virages, les buttes et les troncs, entravant leurs chemins.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de chevauché infernal, elles arrivèrent en vue des lumières de la ville.

L'allure ralentit, elles avancèrent avant la lisière de la forêt. La nuit était tombée. De loin, elles pouvaient admirer l'armature métallique d'Arkadia reflété sous les projecteurs et la neige. Elles étaient assez loin pour ne pas être repéré par des patrouilles.

Clarke descendit sa capuche sur ses épaules.

\- On dois y aller.

Octavia se rapprocha d'elle. Son cheval s'agita nerveusement.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

La blonde suivit le projecteur des yeux. Il balayait la zone. Impossible de rentrer en douce par le passage. Elles allaient devoir emprunter la grande allée.

\- Je vais improviser.

Sur ceux, elle flatta l'encolure de sa monture et la talonna pour avancer.

Elles étaient encore à l'abri des arbres sur quelques mètres. Les projecteurs ne les verraient qu'une fois qu'elles auraient franchis la lisière.

Clarke inspira profondément. Elle devait tenter quelque chose. Lexa avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Son peuple n'en était pas conscient, mais sa survie en dépendait.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir quand soudain un sifflement retentit à leur oreille. Leurs montures affolées s'agitèrent. Clarke se figea quand elle découvrit la flèche qui les avait frôlées, planté dans un arbre devant elle.

Des bruissements retentirent dans les fourrées. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, et firent claquer les rennes de leur monture. Les chevaux hennirent et se mirent à galoper entre les arbres. Un nouveau sifflement et une flèche se planta à quelques centimètre d'Octavia. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir des ombres se mouvoir rapidement au loin derrière elles.

\- Fonce Clarke ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle stoppait son cheval. D'un geste souple elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit entre Clarke et leur agresseur.

\- Octavia ! Hurla Clarke.

Soudain, un natif surgit avec sa monture sur le côté d'Octavia.

Surpris, son cheval désarçonna sa cavalière et Octavia roula dans la neige. Un coup de feu retentit alors et le natif s'écrasa non loin d'elle. Clarke baissa son revolver encore fumant et galopa jusqu'à la jeune femme. D'une main elle l'aida à se hisser sur son cheval et fit demi-tour direction Arkadia.

\- Emo hod op ! Retentit derrière elles, suivis de hennissement et de cri de guerre.

Clarke lança son cheval au galop. Une branche lui fouetta le visage, la griffant à la joue.

Ils ne voulaient pas les laisser prévenir les skaikru. Elles avaient dû être suivies depuis Polis. Ou peut-être faisaient-ils parties du poste à côté de leur navette. Elles n'en savaient rien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne les laisserait pas passer. Leur cri avait était très clair pour elle. Emo Hod op. Arrêter les.

De nouveaux sifflements retentirent et une pluie de flèche s'abattit autour d'elles.

\- Yaa ! Cria Clarke pour faire accélérer sa monture. Octavia resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête pour voir les cavalier surgirent des arbres derrières elles.

Une nouvelle série de flèche fondit sur elle. Clarke sentit soudain Octavia se crisper et se crispa à son tour. Une violente douleur la prit dans l'épaule. Elle sentit Octavia basculer sur le côté.

\- Tiens le coup O ! Cria-t-elle en attrapant ses bras pour la garder près d'elle malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Le cheval surgit enfin hors de la lisière, sous une pluie de flèche. A bribe rabattu, Clarke fonça vers l'entrée de la ville. Les projecteurs se braquèrent soudainement sur elles, obligeant leur poursuivant à reculer à l'abri des arbres et disparaître.

\- On a besoin d'aide ! Hurla Clarke en arrivant près des portes. A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber du cheval, emporté par Octavia inconscient. La flèche se cassa dans son épaule Clarke poussa un cri de douleur. L'autre partie était restée figée dans l'épaule d'Octavia alors que les deux jeunes femmes tombaient à terre sous les projecteurs de la ville et les militaires armée jusqu'aux dents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux parler à Pike ! Hurla Clarke en se débattant dans les bras du soldat.

\- Tais-toi Griffin. Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, je t'aurais déjà battu pour nous avoir trahis. Enchaîna-t-il en appuyant sur la plaie sanguinolente qui s'écoulait de l'épaule de la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur.

Abasourdit par ces propos, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner par le soldat.

Leur arrivée surprise, avait tôt fait de réveiller une partie de la ville, qui attirée par les cris, était sortie voir ce qui se passait sous ce froid glacial.

Le soldat l'entraîna vers la prison à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Arrivé devant les barreaux, il la retînt par le bras.

\- Ouvrez la cage. Ordonna-t-il au soldat en place. Un dizaine de natif tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

\- Clarke ? S'écria Lincoln en apparaissant au milieu de ceux de son peuple.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Dit-il en se rapprochant de la porte.

\- Ecarte-toi ! Ordonna le soldat en braquant son arme dessus.

Sans aucun ménagement, il poussa Clarke à l'intérieur. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol au milieu des natifs.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ! Cria Clarke en essayant de se relever.

Mais le soldat réagit plus vite qu'elle. Sa matraque télescopique se déplia et il frappa Clarke à l'épaule. La jeune femme ne peut retenir un cri de surprise et douleur.

\- Tu devrais rester là. C'est là ou est ta place maintenant. Dit-il avec dédain.

\- Sa va pas ! S'écria Lincoln en se précipitant vers la blonde.

\- Ecarte toi d'elle…Menaça le guerrier en se mettant devant la jeune femme.

Le soldat recula de trois pas et prit un air dégouté.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi le natif…

\- Ne la touche plus ou tu vas le regretter… Enchaine Lincoln calmement.

\- Tu me cherches ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux prendre à sa place ? Après tous, vous faite partit du même monde maintenant. Je ne vois pas d'opposition à te punir avec elle. Répondit le soldat d'un air agressif.

Un murmure se répandit dans la salle de la prison. Les natifs qui n'avaient jusque-là pas pris part à ce qui se passait, s'étaient levée et n'attendaient qu'un geste de Lincoln pour sauter sur le soldat et lui faire ravaler ses paroles et ses gestes.

Sans laisser à Lincoln le temps de réagir, il brandit sa matraque et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Lincoln accusa le coup en grimaçant. La matraque avait percuté son arcade et un flot de sang sans écouler à présent. La tête lui tournait.

\- Pousse toi de la maintenant le natif.

Les dents serrées, Lincoln ne bougea pas. Il savait que s'il se rebellait plus, il déclencherait quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient plus contrôler et tout son peuple prisonnier risquerait d'y rester.

Il ne pouvait que servir de bouclier à Clarke pour la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait contre cet espèce de crétin écervelé.

Le soldat grimaça de mécontentement. Ce que pouvait être têtu ces natifs. Tous dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. Bon qu'à se battre. Tant pis pour lui, il l'aurait cherché.

La matraque toucha Lincoln à la bouche. Une gerbe de sang gicla sur le sol alors que le guerrier tomba un genou à terre à moitié sonné par le coup. Le soldat tourna son regard vers les natifs qui c'étaient tendu d'un coup. Il avala sa salive et serra sa matraque jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanche. Allait-il devoir mater une rébellion ?

Mais Lincoln ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair et essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

Le soldat hargneux se mordit les lèvres. Il en voulait encore. Soit. Il allait frapper de nouveau lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici !

Fit Bellamy en faisant irruption dans la cellule.

Il se figea quand il découvrit Clarke et Lincoln au sol.

\- Dehors ! Hurla-t-il au soldat.

\- Tu devrais tenir tes chiens Bellamy…Fit Lincoln en ce redressant l'air grave.

-Toi aussi. Enchaîna le jeune homme en lui montrant les natifs prêt à attaquer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jugèrent quelques secondes.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. Reprit Bellamy. Par ta faute ma sœur c'est éloigné de moi.

\- Ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Répondit sèchement le guerrier.

\- Clarke tu vas bien ? Dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Il vit la plaie sanguinolente qui coulait de son épaule.

\- Il lui faut un médecin. S'écria-t-il

\- On va s'en occuper Lincoln. Fit Bellamy sèchement. Ses pensées restaient sur sa sœur.

Octavia ne serait pas devenu aussi désinvolte et sauvage si elle n'avait jamais rencontrée cet homme et n'en était pas tombée amoureuse. Clarke avait terminé de l'éloigné de lui avec ses plans foireux et dangereux.

Sa faisait déjà quelques secondes qu'il était entrée dans la prison. Il avait vu le soldat s'en prendre à Clarke, mais quelque chose en lui avait dit de ne pas agir. Une vengeance personnelle contre la jeune femme. Après tous, elle le méritait bien. Finalement il c'était décidé à intervenir. Elle n'attendrait pas longtemps de toute manière.

\- Eh ! Hurla Lincoln la colère s'emparant de lui.

\- Sa va aller Lincoln. Fit Clarke en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Malgré la situation, elle était contente de le revoir. L'intervention de Bellamy était tombée à pique. Pourtant le jeune homme avait montré son intolérance face à celui qui l'avait protégé.

Du sang dégoulinait de son épaule.

\- Tu dois la protéger Bellamy. Si tu lui fais du mal…

\- Pousse-toi. Fit le jeune homme en dégageant Lincoln d'un coup de main. Bellamy prit Clarke par le bras.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus entrainer ma sœur dans tes plans foireux Griffin.

Clarke poussa le jeune homme.

\- Je ne contrôle pas ce que fait ta sœur contrairement à toi. Lâcha la jeune femme sèchement.

Bellamy lui jeta un regard sombre et l'entraîna hors de la prison.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de sortir dans le froid. L'endroit était vide. Il n'était pas très fréquenté par les Arkadien, plutôt occupé à se réchauffer du côté de la cantine.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Bel ? S'écria la jeune femme en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci la tira un peu plus en avant.

\- Tu voulais voir Pike non ? On y va.

Clarke observa les alentours. Il l'emmenait voir Pike. Mais où…Pas dans son QG apparemment. Loin de là. La jeune femme ressentit de l'appréhension alors que Bellamy la traînait dans la boue.

\- Voilà. On est arrivé. Dit-il en la poussant devant lui.

Clarke se figea. Devant elle, se dressaient Pike, la mère de Monty et deux autres soldats. Dont celui qui l'avait agressé à la prison.

\- A quoi tu joues Bel ? Fit la jeune femme. La boule qui venait de se créer dans son ventre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit, pour voir qu'il l'avait emmenée dans un cul de sac.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Clarke se redressa malgré le froid et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup. De toute manière, Bellamy lui bouchait la sortit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre, mais elle l'affronterait coûte que coûte. Elle le devait. Elle l'avait promis à Lexa. Elle devait faire son possible.

Bellamy le visage fermé, ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Tu vas être punis Griffin…Lâcha-t-il enfin sur un ton déplaisant.

Clarke ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais à quoi jouait-il. Pike l'avait lobotomisé ou quoi. Elle se retrouvait face à une assemblée réduite qui voulait la punir. La punir de quoi ? Ce n'était même pas un procès en bonne et due forme. C'était une punition collective et secrète. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter l'affaire. Le chancelier serait mal vu.

\- Laissez-moi partir…tenta Clarke.

Elle tenta une sortie, mais Bellamy l'en empêcha et la repoussa au centre.

\- Ta mère et Kane ne sont pas là pour te tirer d'affaire cette fois Clarke. Tu vas devoir assumer tes actes. Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Vous me punissez de quoi ? Sans procès ? ? Laissa échapper la jeune femme nerveuse.

Pike s'avança au centre du groupe.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme. Qu'est ce qui allait l'attendre.

\- Si tu veux que je t'écoute Clarke, reprit le nouveau chancelier, tu vas devoir accepter ta punition. Tu es jugé par notre petit comité pour acte de trahison envers ton peuple.

Clarke se raidit. Ou voulez-t-il en venir.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Je n'ai trahis personne ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça !

\- J'ai tous les droits Clarke. Je suis le chancelier et c'est moi qui fais les lois. Tu as de la chance d'être une personne appréciée ici et d'avoir fait beaucoup pour notre communauté. C'est pour cela que nous avons choisis cette punition. Pour t'apprendre.

\- Pour apprendre quoi ? Ricana nerveusement la jeune femme. A tuer de gens ? Tout ça par ce que j'ai cherché à aider notre peuple ? Par ce que je nous ai allié à Lexa ? C'est injuste et incorrect ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Pike eu un sourire apaisant.

\- Je suis désolé d'en arriver là Clarke. Mais tu as besoin d'une leçon. Tu t'es fourvoyez avec la commandante. Tu dois comprendre que tu as mis ton peuple en danger.

\- J'ai quoi ! S'écria la jeune femme. C'était de mieux en mieux. Il lui mettait sur le dos tous ce qui était arrivé.

\- Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée massacrée 300 personne d'un peuple en pleine nuit alors qu'ils étaient là pour assurer notre sécurité ! Articula t'elle furieuse.

Le sourire de Pike disparut. Cette petite était vraiment un problème. Il espérait arriver à la mater avec cette punition. Trop de personne l'écoutait encore. Plus que sa mère ou Kane. Elle était un leader née. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus contredire ses actions.

D'un signe de tête, il fit signe au soldat de la prison de s'approcher. Avec un sourire sadique, il sortit sa matraque télescopique et la brandit devant le nez de Clarke qui recula de trois pas.

\- Vous regretterez sa…Murmura t'elle en crispant la mâchoire.

Il frappa le vide à quelques centimètres de Clarke. Sans la toucher, pour voir sa réaction. La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Bel…je t'en prie…Dit-elle en se tournant vers Bellamy.

\- Désolé Clarke…répondit le jeune homme sans la regarder dans les yeux. Il était plus lâche qu'elle pensait. Ou était passé ce garçons qui l'avait épaulé à leur arrivé sur terre. Il n'était plus qu'une larve au service de Pike. Il la dégoutait.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, pour voir la matraque s'abattre sur sa joue. Clarke accusa le coup en s'effondrant dans la gadoue neigeuse. Elle secoua la tête et cracha du sang sur le sol. Un frisson la parcourue alors que la substance glacial imprégné ses vêtements.

\- Tu dois avoir une leçon Clarke tu comprends ? Tu dois m'écouter. Vous n'arriverais à rien comme cela. Si nous ne protégeons pas notre peuple…nous serons tués. Il n'y a pas d'alliance possible avec la commandante. Elle est trop instable. Enchaina Pike, alors que la mère de Monty la frapper d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle court, Clarke se recroquevilla, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Allez debout Griffin. On n'a pas toute la nuit. Enchaîna le deuxième soldat en la redressant.

Clarke se redressa en jetant un regard mauvais à la troupe qui la frappait. Le sang coulait dans sa bouche. Elle cracha de nouveau par terre. Elle leur tiendrait tête quoi qu'il arrive. Pike voulait la mater ? Qu'il essai. Il ne la connaissait pas. Bien droite, elle attendit la suite des évènements. Elle sentait ses membres douloureux l'implorer de crier de douleur, mais elle ne leur ferait pas se plaisir.

Sans prévenir, le soldat la poussa en arrière. Surprise, Clarke se retrouva dans les bras de Bellamy qui la plaqua contre lui en lui tordant les bras dans le dos. Clarke grimaça.

\- Bel lâche moi ! Hurla la jeune fois en proie au désespoir. Elle tenta de ce défaire de l'emprise de son ancien ami, mais celui-ci raffermit sa poigne la blessant un peu plus. Clarke grimaça, sentant sa blessure tiré au niveau de l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas toi ! Rajouta-t-elle les yeux brillant. Elle devait tenir.

\- Tu me force à agir ainsi Princesse. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir Clarke…Rajouta t'il en plaquant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui. Clarke grimaça un peu plus.

\- Bel…Haleta Clarke en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se sentait trahi par son ami. Et c'était terriblement douloureux. Un coup de poing dans le ventre la ramena vite à ce qui se passait devant elle, lui coupant de nouveau la respiration.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir tourné le dos ! Enchaîna la mère de Monty en lui prenant le visage dans la main.

\- Tu as préféré ces sauvage qui on massacrés ton peuple.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! S'énerva Clarke en tentant de libérer son visage.

\- C'est ce que tu étais venu nous dire ? Fit Pike en signifiant à la mère de Monty de s'éloigner. Il prit place devant elle et attendit quelques secondes.

\- Je t'écoute maintenant. Pourquoi est tu revenu auprès de ton vrai peuple ?

Il l'écoutait ? C'était la meilleure. Ils étaient en train de la frapper, de se venger sur elle d'un ennemi qui n'en était pas un et il osait lui dire ça. Clarke ravala sa salive. Le gout du sang était désagréable.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Cracha Clarke. Son corps douloureux la faisait terriblement souffrir.

\- Explique-moi alors.

\- On a besoin d'eux. Sans la coalition des treize clans, on ne pourra pas se développer et se protéger. C'est ensemble que nous pourront-nous étendre. Ils sont la clé de tous.

Elle détestait devoir se justifier devant eux. Mais peut être arriverais-t-elle à les convaincre de leur apporter du soutient contre Ontari et Titus. Même si la première impression ne lui laissait pas concevoir une telle possibilité.

\- C'est à cause d'eux qu'on doit se protéger. Tu l'as oublié ? Fit la mère de Monty en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

\- Ta précieuse commandante nous a attaqués en premier.

\- Lexa est notre alliée maintenant ! Cria Clarke alors qu'elle subissait l'agression de la femme.

\- Elle se bat contre nos ennemis communs ! Cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Quel ennemi commun? Le peuple d'Azgeda ? Ou plutôt celui qui en est partit ?

Enchaîna Pike l'air mystérieux.

Comment était-il au courant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela.

\- Eh bien tu ne dis plus rien ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre peuple. Il est en sécurité. Nous avons déjà une alliée. Et ce n'est pas ta commandante.

Clarke se figea. De quoi parlait-t 'il.

Soudain, elle sentit le froid glacer ses entrailles. Devant elle, venait de sortir de l'ombre, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Titus…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bonjour Clarke…

La jeune femme resta sans coi pendant quelques secondes. Elle devait rêver. Qu'est-ce que Titus faisait là, chez les skaikru. Avec Pike !

\- Espèce de lâche ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en essayant de se jeter sur lui. Mais la mère de Monty la retint par les cheveux lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Reste là petite. Bellamy tiens là bien. Dit-elle en la lâchant pour aller se placer au côté de Pike.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui faire ça Enchaîna Clarke, sans se départir de la rage qui l'envahissait. Des tremblements accentuaient l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Lexa te considérait comme son père…rajouta t'elle prise par l'émotion et la surprise.

Ses jambes s'était mise à trembler et menaçait à tout moment de céder sous elle.

Des souvenirs terribles lui revinrent en mémoire, alors que l'ancien garde de la flamme prenait place dans son nouveau groupe d'allié. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, défilait devant ses yeux. Du moment ou Titus l'avait piégé, jusqu'au donjon ou elle avait était torturé par la nouvelle reine avant que Lexa et les autres ne viennent la sauver.

\- Je l'avais mise en garde contre toi…tout comme je suis venu mettre ton peuple en garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…murmura Clarke à deux doigts du blackout. Ses yeux brillait à deux doigts de déverser un flot de larme.

\- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait petite.

Titus se retourna vers Pike.

\- Il me faut leur trajectoire. Vous avez une heure. Passé ce délai, notre accord sera caduc.

-C'est une blague…murmura Clarke…vous vous êtes alliés avec lui…

Ça y est, elle se sentait défaillir. Ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Si Bellamy ne la tenait pas, elle serait déjà à terre.

Un froid glacial s'empara d'elle.

Pike et Titus…Alliés. Pour combattre Lexa. Ontari allé gagner. Non ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar rien de plus…Elle devait réagir.

Mais il y avait peut-être encore une carte à jouer.

\- Pike ne fait pas confiance à Titus, il est avec Ontari. Il vous doublera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Clarke. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi. Fit il en rappelant la fois ou Lexa avait trahit Clarke devant les hommes de la montagne.

Pike profiterez surement de l'occasion pour doubler Ontari et Titus. Après tout, il n'était pas mieux qu'eux. Le premier affaiblit contre Lexa se ferait bouffer par l'autre. Pike pensait que leurs armes les feraient gagner à coup sûr, mais c'était sans compter le nombre et l'expérience des guerriers d'Azgeda, qu'Ontari avait réussi à convaincre de l'accompagner.

Le vent c'était mis à souffler, faisant voleter les dernières feuilles encore accrochées aux arbres. Comme pour symboliser une défaite prochaine...

\- Ramenez là en cellule…Ordonna Pike. Nous ferons un exemple devant les Arkadiens tous à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas encore fini alors. Abasourdit par les coups, Clarke mit quelques secondes à réagir.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- Titus ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Clarke alors qu'on l'a trainait de force hors de l'impasse.

Pourquoi tous se passait comme cela ? Les lumières défilaient dans le couloir alors que la prisonnière était de nouveau emmenée en cellule. Clarke poussa un râle alors qu'elle était jetée dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- Clarke ! S'écria-t-il en la réceptionnant.

Son regard dur se figea sur Bellamy.

\- Tu as une heure pour nous dire ou se trouve l'armée de Lexa. Fit ce dernier.

\- Passé ce délai, tu auras la mort de ton peuple sur la conscience.

Sur ceux il laissa la jeune femme blessée et complètement dépitée dans les bras du guerrier.

\- Ton peuple ne te respecte plus Clarke…Fit le guerrier en redressant la jeune femme.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleu, espérant être apaisant. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir les yeux de Lexa à ce moment précis.

\- Tu ne leur doit rien…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- O ! O tu m'entends !

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait grogi et une douleur lancinante lui tiraillait l'épaule bandée.

\- Raven ? Dit-elle alors que le visage de la jeune fille apparaissait devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé S'écria la jeune femme en redressant son ami.

\- C'est toi que c'est garde surveille à l'entrée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Des gardes ? S'étonna Octavia.

\- Mon dieu…Clarke ! S'écria-t-elle alors que les derniers évènements lui revenaient en tête. La jeune brune se releva précipitamment et manqua de faire un malaise.

\- O ! Cria Raven en la rattrapant.

\- Ou est Clarke !

\- Clarke est ici ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il faut la retrouver. C'est important. Acheva celle-ci en ce redressant complètement. L'infirmerie était déserte. Clarke n'était pas là. Ils avaient dû l'emmener ailleurs. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Attend O, tu ne sais même pas ou elle est. Acheva Raven en retenant son ami par le bras.

Soudain un cri retentit dehors.

\- Clarke ! S'écrièrent les deux amies en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme.

D'un même élan, elles se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Une foule commençait à s'amonceler autour d'un groupe.

Une grande partie de l'effectif militaire d'Arkadia se regroupait à la porte de la ville. Ils étaient prêts à partir en mission. Une mission de grande envergure d'après leur arsenal et leur nombre.

\- Clarke ! S'écria O en apercevant Clarke traînée au milieu des soldats. La jeune femme avait le visage tuméfié et en sang. Elle voulut se précipiter, mais Raven l'en empêcha.

\- Attend O…

Deux militaires s'était retournés vers elle.

\- N'attire pas l'attention. Enchaina-t-elle. Ce qui se passait devant elle n'était pas normal. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi leur soldat s'apprêtait à sortir. Et aussi nombreux. Ils allaient laisser la ville sans défense. S'il Arkadia était attaqué, ils ne pourraient pas résister. La curiosité la piqua. Il devait y avoir une explication. Et pourquoi Clarke était-elle au milieu de tout cela. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé.

\- Approchons nous discrètement. Fit elle en faisant signe à la brunette de la suivre.

Au centre du groupe, se dressait deux poteaux surmontés d'anneaux d'où pendaient des sangles de cuirs. Les soldats y emmenèrent Clarke et fixèrent les sangles à ses poignets.

Il voulait faire d'elle un exemple. Raven se raidit en voyant le spectacle. Elle sera un peu plus le poignet d'O qu'elle avait attrapé. Qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang !

Clarke se débattu et frappa un des soldats d'un coup de tête. Celui-ci répliqua en la frappant au visage.

\- Tu es comme ta mère Clarke. Tu n'écoutes pas les ordres tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête, au risque de mettre les autres en danger. Elle était à ta place il y a quelque semaine j'ai cru comprendre. Ne suit pas son chemin. Fit Pike en sortant de la foule.

Il voulait faire d'elle un exemple devant tout le monde et lui faire perdre son intégrité. Trop de personne l'écoutait encore. Il voulait casser son image en la faisant passer pour la méchante.

\- Allez-vous faire voir…Cracha Clarke avec insolence.

Pike baissa la tête pour sourire. Elle n'en avait toujours pas assez. Expirant profondément, il reprit.

\- Ou se dirige l'armée de la commandante ?

Clarke se refusa à répondre et Pike fit un signe de tête.

Un claquement résonna et le fouet brandit par un soldat, s'abattit sur le dos de la blonde. Surprise par le coup, Clarke se crispa en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ne cherche pas à la protéger. Nous sommes ton peuple Clarke. Tu ne peux pas risquer notre vie pour des natifs ! Aboya Pike.

Clarke émis un sourire. Le sang de sa lèvre éclaté plutôt, avait coulé sur son menton et son haut.

\- Je vous le répète…allez-vous faire foutre.

Un nouveau coup retentit alors que le fouet frappait encore.

\- Mon dieu Clarke…murmura Raven.

\- Il est malade ce gars ! On doit faire quelques choses ! Fit O en réfléchissant à toute allure. On ne peut pas la laisser là.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant…dit Raven alors qu'un nouveau coup lui fit serré les dents pour Clarke.

La foule semblait perplexe par ce qui se passait. Raven tira un peu plus Octavia à l'écart. La jeune femme avait du mal à rester sans rien faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas agir pour le moment. Trop de soldat. Trop de monde.

\- Ne joue pas à sa avec moi Griffin. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces.

\- Murphy par exemple ? Réplica la blonde. Je vois que la méthode a fonctionné…se moqua la blonde.

Pike serra les dents. Elle avait de la répartie. Elle serait difficile à faire plier. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna au soldat de fouetter de nouveau.

La douleur lui broya les entrailles. Clarke serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il était hors de question qu'il l'entende crier.

La foule murmura de dégout. Le sang giflé au fur et à mesure que le fouet s'abattait sur la chair à vif.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande Clarke. Ou se trouve la commandante ?

Clarke cracha au visage de Pike qui recula d'un pas surpris.

\- C'est comme ça que vous dirigez Arkadia ? Cria-t-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende. En semant la terreur et la désolation ?

Elle devait gagner du temps et briser l'accord éphémère que les deux camps avaient évoqué.

Son dos à vif la faisait terriblement souffrir. Le sang dégouliné de ses plaies.

Le vent s'engouffra sous son haut déchiré. Un frisson la parcouru malgré elle.

Pike l'air sombre, observa la jeune femme.

\- Bien…Finit-il par dire. C'est donc comme cela que tu veux faire. Tu veux me faire passer pour un monstre devant Arkadia. Soit. Je serais ton bourreau. Je te punis devant tout notre peuple pour les crimes que tu as commis Clarke Griffin. Tu as trahis ton camp et tu as menacé nos vies par des alliances irréelles qui nous ont couté chère.

Pike tendit la main et récupéra le fouet donné par le soldat.

\- Je suis navrée de devoir t'affliger cette punition. Mais je dois protéger mon peuple contre toi et tes alliées. Je suis vraiment triste de voir comment cette jeune commandante ta retourné le cerveau. Je dois tout de même te remercier. Car grâce à toi nous avons découvert nos failles. Je pourrais mieux nous protéger et faire prospérer la ville. Dit-il en se retournant vers les gens qui l'acclamèrent.

Il retournait la situation contre elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. La situation lui échappait complètement.

\- Lexa est la seule qui est une vraie vision ici. Elle ne massacre pas de village entier ou seul des enfants et des vieillards se trouvent ! Cracha Clarke, la douleur la rendant irritable.

\- Pourtant c'est elle qui vous a attaqué lors de votre atterrissage. Et vous êtes des enfants. Lâcha Pike. La foule acquiesça à ses propos.

\- Vous ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville. Vous êtes manipulateur et menteur ! Elle sait ce qui est vraiment bon pour son peuple ! Notre accord de paix en faisait partit ! Elle est un vrai leader, pas vous ! Articula-t-elle en serrant les dents. Un nouveau frisson lui parcouru le dos. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Un murmure se propagea dans la foule.

\- Tu as choisis ton camp. Je suis désolé. Dit Pike en faisant mine d'être sincère.

\- Alors finissez-en…à moins que vous ne soyez trop lâche. Demandé à votre chien de le faire à votre place…murmura la jeune femme à deux doigts de sombrer. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Bellamy qui était resté dans la foule. La douleur lui brûler le corps, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Sa provocation fit son effet. Le bras de Pike s'abattit, déployant le fouet en l'air.

Clarke se crispa. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne devait pas crier, lui faire se plaisir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant couler un peu de bave et de sang, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle pensa à Lexa, chevauchant dans la forêt. Suivit de son armée cavalant dans son sillage. Elle allait tomber droit dans un piège. Clarke ferma les yeux alors qu'un nouveau coup de fouet retentit. Une larme perla de son œil. La douleur était-elle, qu'elle se sentait flottait entre deux mondes.

\- Lexa…murmura la jeune femme d'une voix inaudible. Son visage se dessina devant ses yeux. Un nouveau claquement retentit. Cette fois, Clarke laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de tomber inconsciente au bout de ses liens.

\- Clarke ! Hurla Octavia.

\- Arrêtez-vous allez la tuer ! Cria Raven à son tour. Elles ne purent faire deux pas, que deux soldats leur barrèrent le passage.

\- Laissez-moi passez ou vous allez le regretter…murmura Octavia agressive.

\- Bellamy remarqua enfin les deux jeunes femmes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Eloignez-les d'ici. Ne les laissez pas approcher ! Ordonna-t-il aux soldats.

Raven recula d'un pas voyant les soldats mettre l'ordre à exécution. Elle tira Octavia par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

\- Lâche-moi Raven ! On ne peut pas la laisser là ! Cria la jeune femme en proie à la détresse de son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas en nous faisant arrêter qu'on pourra l'aider. Dit-elle en désignant les deux soldats. J'ai une idée. Suis-moi.

Dit-elle en s'éclipsant derrière un bâtiment.

Octavia jeta un regard noir a son frère avant de disparaitre à la suite de la jeune femme.

\- Détachez là. Ordonna Pike plutôt ravie de son effet sur la foule. Plus personne n'oserait contredire ses ordres, au risque de subir ce que la jeune femme venait de vivre. Il fallait de l'ordre pour qu'une civilisation se monte.

\- On l'emmène avec nous. Soignez là et mettez-la dans le camion. Elle nous servira d'appât pour la commandante.

Bellamy leva un sourcil intrigué.

\- On ne sait même pas ou se trouve la Commandante.

Pike lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Bellamy. La Commandante ne passera pas par Azgeda. Trop prévisible et le royaume d'Azgeda et officiellement son alliée. Seul certains en sont partis. Elle ne pourra pas le contourner par la droite. Si j'ai bien compris, un désert contourne leur clan. Il ne leur reste que la zone de gauche, ou une partie de notre arche c'est écrasée. C'est un immense canyon. Il y a une rivière et une forêt après. Elle ne peut que passer par là. C'est dangereux, mais c'est l'endroit où elle sera le moins visible et où les forces d'Ontari ne l'attendrons pas. J'ai déjà envoyé un homme prévenir Titus.

\- Et si vous avez faux ?

Pike émis un sourire.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais. Et je fais encore moins confiance au natif. Nous laisserons Titus et Ontari écrasé les Trikru de leur côté de la rivière et nous anéantirons ce qui reste. C'est un peuple qui ne connait que la mort. Ils nous pourchasseront encore et encore. Il n'y a qu'une solution contre sa…

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'humilié Clarke comme cela…

\- Tu as des remords ? Tu as participé à son procès Bellamy. Je te croyais plus fort. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est la cause de tous nos problèmes. Tu aurais dû convaincre ton amie de réfléchir avant d'agir. J'ai fait ce que je devais. Je devais être fort pour notre peuple. Même si pour cela je devais punir une jeune écervelée au sang devant tout Arkadia. Elle avait besoin d'une leçon. Plus personne ne doit discuter mon autorité tu m'entends ? Fais surveiller ta sœur et son amie. Je ne veux pas qu'elles tentent quoi que ce soit pendant notre absence. Laisse quelques hommes au cas où. Et prépare-toi. On part dans 10 minutes.

Bellamy déglutit. Il avait raison. Il avait participé à tous cela. Par ce qu'au plus profond de lui, il en voulait à Clarke d'être partit et de les avoirs abandonnés, d'avoir embarqué sa sœur et d'avoir fait des alliances qui pour lui ne valait rien à part les mener dans la tombe. Elle l'avait cherchée…

Il fit signe à cinq soldat de lâcher leur paquetage et leur ordonna de veiller sur les deux jeunes femmes pendant leur absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit avait était froide. Toute l'armée avait suivis le traçait ordonné par la Commandante. La neige, non sans gêner leur marche, ne les avaient pas stoppé. Ils avaient fais une bonne avancés vers leur point d'arriver.

Lexa leva là main, ordonnant à ses troupes de se stopper un instant. Elle talonna son cheval et se dirigea vers le bord d'une falaise suivit d'Indra.

Devant elle s'étendait un précipice, d'où ressortait les décombres d'une des stations de l'Arche qui s'était crachée là. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant d'après ce que Clarke lui avait raconté.

Lexa laissa errer son regard sur ce cimetière géant.

\- Yu gonplei ste odon Skaikru…murmura-t-elle en pensant à toutes ses âmes qui avaient péris ici. Il faisait à présent partit du 13 ème clan. Même si Pike en décidait autrement. C'était avec Kane qu'elle avait confirmé l'alliance. Celle ci avait était gravée au fer rouge sur son bras. Juste avant l'interruption de la cérémonie par Bellamy, Pike, Octavia et d'autres de leur invités. Lexa en gardait un souvenir assez désagréable. Si la plus part n'avait pas était proche de Clarke, elle les auraient fais tué sur le champ pour avoir perturbé la cérémonie. Surtout pour s'être fais avoir comme des bleus par la nation des glaces, Azgeda encore dirigé par Nia à cette époque là. Enfin bref. Elle se devait de leur rendre hommage.

\- Des nouvelles de Clarke et d'Octavia?

\- Pas encore Heda. Fit Indra en secouant la tête.

Le visage de Lexa se referma. Clarke... Elle n'aurait pas du la laisser partir.

Sa main glissa dans la besace accrochée à son cheval et en sortit une carte qu'elle déplia devant ses yeux.

\- On ne devrait plus être loin. Nous passerons là nuit ici. A l'aube, nous descendrons la falaise.

\- Bien Heda. Répondit Indra. La guerrière se mit face à la troupe.

\- Montez le camp! Cria-t-elle pour que tous le monde l'entende.

Lexa mit pied à terre et s'approcha un peu plus du précipice.

\- Les hommes d'Ontari ne nous attendrons pas ici…Le temps se couvre. La neige va fondre vite. Si nous voulons passer la rivière avant que les pluies ne tombent, nous devons faire vite.

\- Oui Heda. J'enverrais une partie des guerriers en bas de la falaise à l'aube.

\- J'irais avec eux. Clarke doit nous rejoindre.

\- Heda il y a peut être un risque.

\- Il y a toujours un risque Indra. Répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main, sur l'épaule de son amie et confidente.

\- Clarke nous rejoindra ne t'inquiète pas. Envois deux hommes en bas. Qu'il trouve le chemin le plus rapide par les débris pour rejoindre la forêt et atteindre la rivière.

Indra acquiesça et s'éloigna.

\- Osa na zog raun kom trikova….(Nous frapperons de l'ombre…)Mumura la jeune femme les yeux perdu vers un ennemi invisible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au petit matin, Lexa sortit de sa tente. Déjà bien réveillée, elle avait en tête un plan d'attaque qu'elle comptais mettre en place dans les heures à venir. Ses pas l'emmenèrent irrémédiablement vers la falaise.

Déjà, de nombreux natifs descendaient la paroi à l'aide de corde. Le camp était en plaine ébullition. Ou était Clarke? Elle ne l'avait toujours pas rejointe avec les troupes qu'elle avait promis. Lexa avait espéré la retrouver avant la descente. Soit, elle n'avait plus le temps de l'attendre. Elle la retrouverais en bas…en espérant qu'elle ai pu accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Un frisson la parcouru. Un mauvais pressentiment la taraudée depuis la nuit dernière. Peut importe. Que Clarke ne puisse pas avoir d'homme n'était pas si important. Elle se devait tous de même d'attaquer Ontari et de mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à ses agissements et à ceux de Titus. Même sans l'appuie des Skaikru. Il faudrait juste modifier deux trois lignes de son plan. En espérant ne pas tomber de nouveau dans un piège. En esperant que les informations qu'on leur avait fournis n'était pas erronées. Elle devait se préparer à tout. Titus et Ontari…Elle aurait du les achever quant elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Clarke…

Un dernier regard à la falaise noir de ses hommes et elle fit demi tour dans sa tente. Assise sur une petit tabouret, elle réajusta sa coiffure. Serrant un peu plus ses cheveux dans les liens qui les maintenais en place. Sur la table devant elle, se trouvait un petite miroir fêlé en forme de pointe. Elle avait égorgé un guerrier avec. Sa lui avait sauvé la vie. Une besace de cuir pendait d'une perche posée contre la toile de la tente. Elle en sortit une petite boite cylindrique et l'ouvrit. Le contenue était noir et semblait légèrement gras. Lexa se regarda quelques secondes. Les yeux plongés dans son propre regard. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser le bout de ses lèvres. Clarke…allait elle venir…allait t'elle survivre à cette guerre…allait t'elle la revoir…Ses yeux vert reflétèrent d'une lueure étrange. Elle inspira profondément et ce créa un masque. Elle ne devait pas être déconcentrée par ses sentiments pour Clarke.

Il était temps d'enfiler son masque de guerrière. Ses doigts plongèrent dans le cylindre et furent recouvert de cette substance grasse et sombre. D'un geste habitué, elle fit glisser ses doigts autour de ses yeux puis ramena le maquillage jusqu'à ses tempes. Il ne restait plus que quelques traits à faire. Le masque prenait forme. Déjà son visage se durcissait avec le maquillage.

-Heda!

Fit Indra en faisant irruption dans la tente.

Interloqué, la jeune femme à demi maquillée se tourna vers sa guerrière et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Nos guerriers ont aperçu de l'agitation dans la forêt en contrebas.

\- Clarke? Espéra Lexa. Mais comment la jeune femme aurait t'elle pu arriver en bas avant elle et ses hommes, alors qu'elle était partie pour Arkadia en premier lieu.

\- Non Heda. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont.

Lexa se crispa. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Était on en train de lui tendre un piège. Si elle descendait en bas de la falaise, elle est ses hommes serait pris. Impossible de s'échapper.

\- Etes vous entré en contact avec eux?

\- Oui Heda. Il se disent être des villageois d'un village plus à l'est.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- T'on t'il parut suspect?

Indra secoua la tête. Lexa prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Bien. Gardez les à l'œil. Ils seront nos prisonniers tant qu'on en saura pas plus. Nous les libérerons après l'attaque. S'il tente de s'enfuir ou de créer une quelconque diversion, tuez les. On ne doit pas prendre de risque. S'ils sont vraiment ce qu'ils disent êtres, qu'il nous trace un chemin dans la forêt et l'endroit le plus sur pour traverser la rivière. La jeune femme n'avait pas de remord. C'était tué où être tué. Ils étaient en guerre. Elle ne pouvez pas se permettre de prendre un quelconque risque.

\- Heda c'est peut être un piège.

Lexa fixa Indra sans répondre. Elle était parfaitement consciente que sa sentait le piège à plein nez. Elle devait jouer dessus. Indra comprit aussitôt et s'inclina avant de disparaître, laissant la jeune femme en plein questionnement. Avait elle bien fait de se lancer dans cette guerre. Elle n'avait laisser que quelque hommes à Polis. Toute ses forces était parties exterminer l'ennemis…Ontari ne pourrait pas contourner par Azgeda. Roan ne la laisserait pas faire. Il avait une dette envers elle. Elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve malgré qu'il se soit laisser prendre par Ontari et qu'elle est Clarke avait faillit être tuées.

Elle se concentra sur son maquillage et finit de dessiner les traits sous ses yeux. Il était temps d'en finir avec tous sa. Elle vaincrait ,et Clarke serait enfin en sécuritée, ainsi que les douze clans. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle s'occupe de Pike et du treizième…

Il était temps de repartir.

Accroché au pilier ou se trouvait sa besace, Lexa prit ça spallière et la fixa par-dessus le tissus rouge velour de son épaule. Signe de son haut statut. D'un coup de bras, elle la plaça de façon à ce qu'elle ne la gêne pas. Ses deux épées vinrent bientôt rejoindre sa tenue dans le dos. Elle était prête.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Clarke…ou était elle?…

Il était temps. Ses pas la menèrent à l'entrée de la tente. D'un geste de la main, elle poussa le tissus et sortit dans l'air frais du matin. Elle n'eut que quelques mètres à faire pour atteindre la falaise ou ses hommes et ses femmes descendait.

\- Une corde pour Heda! Cria Indra, qui l'avait rejointe entre temps. Lexa fit un signe de tête à celle qui lui fournit de quoi descendre en rappel. Ses mains se serrèrent sur la corde, et son corps bascula dans le vide en appuyant ses pieds à la paroi.

\- On se retrouve en bas.

Indra fit un signe de tête avant que la jeune femme n'entame sa descente de plus de 30m.

Tout autour d'elle, les hommes et les femmes, crispé dans leur effort, ne faisait le moindre bruit. On entendait seulement leur respiration contrôlé.

Ses mitaines de cuir, lui permettait de bien rester accrochée sur la corde de chanvre. Elle devait pourtant faire attention. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement pour tomber.

A mis parcours, elle bloqua son pied dans la corde pour récupérer un peu de souffle. Profitant de cette pause momentanée, elle dirigea sont regard vers le sol. Il resté une bonne quinzaine de mètre. Attiré soudain par l'horizon, elle plissa les yeux pour voir au loin, des éclairs zébrés le ciel. Quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber.

\- Accélérer! Tous le monde doit descendre! Cria-t-elle soudain à son armée. Indra tourna la tête et comprit en regardant l'horizon. Elle transmit l'ordre au reste de la troupe. Ils devaient tous être en bas avant que le déluge ne s'abatte sur eux. Sinon les cordes glisserait et la glissade vers le fond serait mortel. Heureusement, la descente se fit sans encombre. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle leva la tête. La falaise était noir de son armée. Ils avaient accéléré la cadence. A ce rythme, il serait bientôt tous en bas.

\- Regroupez vous à la lisière de la forêt. Ordonna la commandante.

\- Dès que tous le monde sera en bas, nous nous mettrons en route. On doit atteindre la rivière avant que ce nuage ne déchaine celle-ci. Effectivement, le nuage menaçant, s'assombrissait de plus en plus. .. ils devaient atteindre la rivière avant qu'elle ne se transforme en torrent impossible à traverser.

\- Où sont mes éclaireurs? Enchaîna la jeune femme à un de ses généraux. Celui ordonna qu'on appelle l'homme et la femme qui rappliquèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé? Fit la jeune commandante.

La jeune femme et le jeune homme saluèrent avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il y a un passage fréquentable entre deux parties de la station en ruine. Nous ne pourrons passer que deux à la fois en large. Fit le jeune homme.

\- Sa va nous ralentir…Aucun autre passage?

\- Non Heda.

\- Le passage est t'il propice à une embuscade?

La jeune femme s'exprima à tour.

\- Oui Heda.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle réfléchissait. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle finis par se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre passage?

\- Non heda. Il n'y a que celui ci. Les autres sont infréquentable.

\- Laissez nous.

Elle renvoya son général et attendit patiemment qu'Indra est terminé sa descende.

\- Il n'y a qu'un passage et nous risquons d'être pris au piège. Notre armée ne pourra pas passer à plus de deux par épaule. Fit la jeune femme alors qu'Indra la rejoignait au bord du passage.

\- Rien ne dit qu'on va nous tendre un piège Heda. Les éclaireurs n'ont rien vu de suspect. Les deux villageois sont toujours sous notre surveillance. On doit avancer. Plus nous resterons ici, plus nous risquerons d'être découvert. Et l'orage approche.

Lexa fixa le passage un instant.

\- Tu as raison. Nous devons rejoindre la rivière au plus vite. Nous ne devons plus être loin. Traversons ce dédalle de métal et pénétrons la forêt. Au couvert des arbres, nous serons moins à découvert.

Indra acquiesça. Elle s'avait ce que Lexa voulait. Elle se tourna vers ses hommes et cria.

\- En avant! Deux par deux! Ordonna-t-elle à l'armée de natif. Elle jeta un regard à la commandante qui lui rendit.

Les deux amies, prirent la tête du convoi suivis des généraux et pénétrèrent dans le dédale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

\- Nous devons les rattraper…Murmura la jeune latino cachée à l'angle d'un couloir.

Octavia aperçue les deux gardes et se recroquevilla.

\- On ne peux rien faire tant que c'est deux là nous colle au basque. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

\- O! Tu n'est pas en état! Réagit Raven en la tirant vers elle.

\- On doit agir maintenant! S'énerva la jeune guerrière. S'ils atteignent le lieu d'où Lexa veux attaquer, ce sera finis.

Raven mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- J'ai une idée! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Octavia leva un sourcil.

\- Laisse moi faire. Toi va sortir Lincoln et les natifs de leur cage. Il n'y aura qu'un garde. Tu pourras t'en occuper.

Les yeux d'Octavia s'arrondir subitement. Lincoln. Elle n'avait pas d'autre chance de le délivrer. Pike était partit avec la quasi-totalité de l'armée, laissant une garde réduite sur place.

\- Rejoins moi las bas. Fit elle à son amie avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Raven posa la tête contre le mur. Elle avait une idée, mais elle devait d'abord atteindre son atelier. Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir en criant « par là! » à une Octavia qui n'était déjà plus là. Elle espérait que sa ruse fonctionne.

Les deux gardes se mirent à courir en voyant la chevelure noir disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir.

La jeune femme atteint enfin la porte de son office et ferma derrière elle. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne déboulent dans l'atelier. Elle se mit à fouiller c'est tiroir, renversant leur contenu par terre dans la précipitation. Sa y est! Elle le trouvait enfin. Le taser qu'elle cherchait. Pour mettre ses deux là Ko, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'approche assez d'elle pour qu'elle l'utilise. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sans plus attendre, elle ôta son teeshirt, laissant à la vue, sa brassière noir et son corps sculpté, et le laissa pendre a son pantalon, pour ne pas le perdre. C'était partit. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau comme si elle travaillait en prenant bien attention à plier le buste pour faire ressortir ses fesses. Elle était dos à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes essoufflés pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Il se figèrent en découvrant une Raven à moitié dévêtue. La jeune femme se retourna étonnée. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle mit sa poitrine en avant et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ou est Blake? Fit le 1er des gardes.

\- Oubliez Octavia. C'est moi que vous voulez la tous de suite. Fit elle en se rapprochant de manière provocante des deux hommes.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire ça. Mais dans l'urgence, elle n'avait pas réfléchis plus loin. Il lui fallait une diversion. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Reyes? Fit l'un des deux hommes en se reculant.

Merde…son plan ne marchait pas. Plus le choix.

Elle sauta en avant et tasa le 1er garde dans le coup. celui-ci s'écroula prit de convulsion. Le second surpris, réagit au quart de tour et bloqua le bras de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'est pu le taser. Le taser vola à quelques mètres d'elle.

Encore merde. Elle était mal barré. Elle devait réagir vite. Un coup de pied bien placé dans les parties intimes, lui fire vite lâcher prise. Alors qu'il se pliait en deux, Raven prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle savait très bien que le garde avait déjà la main sur la cross de son révolver. Elle n'allait pas attendre pour le voir. La prison! Elle devait rejoindre Octavia. Pas le temps de remettre son haut.

\- Reyes reviens ici! Hurla le garde derrière elle.

Raven accéléra sa course. Elle bouscula des gens au passage et s'excusa en criant.

Elle n'était plus très loin. Elle déboula dans la prison en criant.

\- O! Hurla-t-elle avant de se figer. Son amie était au prise avec le garde. Sa blessure lui avait momentanément fais défaut et l'homme avait reprit l'avantage. Surprit, celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à moitié déshabillé. Octavia en profita pour l'attraper par le col de son uniforme et le renversé à terre dans un cri de douleur. Elle le frappa au visage et l'assomma sur le coup. Elle relevait à peine la tête, que le second garde déboulait à la suite de Raven. Sans réfléchir, elle fonça tête la première et le plaqua. Les cris des natifs et de Lincoln résonnèrent à ses deux protagonistes tombèrent sur le sol dans un choc sourd. O grimaça de douleur. Le garde l'attrapa par les cheveux et la fit basculer sur le côté. Il pointa son arme sur sa tempe et hurla.

\- Sa suffit!

Mais son moment d'inattention suffit à Raven pour le frapper avec la chaise qui était dans le couloir. La chaise en métal plia sous le choc et le garde s'écroula inconscient.

\- Intervention original! S'écria O en se relevant à l'aide de la jeune femme. Un rictus apparut sur son visage.

\- Oui bon sa va. Fit la jeune latino en remettant son teeshirt. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé dans la précipitation. On doit faire vite. Ils vont revenir à eux d'une minute à l'autre.

Octavia acquiesça et se mit à fouiller le garde pour trouver les clés. Les natifs et Lincoln n'avaient pas raté une minute de la scène. Ils étaient collés au barreaux et criait pour encourager les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Octavia! S'écria Lincoln quant la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Lincoln! Cria O en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Vous ferez les retrouvailles plus tard. On doit partir! Il reste un hummer dans le garage. C'est notre moyen le plus rapide de rejoindre Clarke!

\- Clarke? Elle va bien?

Raven et O se regardèrent.

\- On vous expliquera dans la voiture. En attendant on à besoin de vous.

Le groupe acquiesça. Le plus discrètement possible, Raven et O emmenèrent les natifs et Lincoln dans le garage. Ils avaient pu atteindre l'armurerie avant et après avoir assommé le garde, pris de quoi déguiser tout le monde ainsi que leur arme et des armes skaikru. Ils devaient êtres prés à toute éventualité.

\- Montez! Cria Raven.

\- Comment tu comptes ouvrir le portail? Il y a des gardes armées devant. Fit Octavia alors que la porte géante s'ouvrait.

Sans répondre, Raven appuya sur l'accélérateur.

\- Accrochez vous. Sa va secouer! Cria-t-elle, alors que le hummer démarrait au quart de tour.

Le véhicule sortit du garage en vrombissant. Raven tourna le volant brutalement pour se diriger vers la porte. Les pneus éclaboussèrent de boue les gardes qui eurent tous juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Le hummer percuta les portes à toute vitesse, les éclatants sus son passage.

\- Couchez vous! Cria Raven à l'arrière, alors que des coups de feu retentissaient et venaient percuter la porte arrière du véhicule.

La jeune femme appuya sur l'accélérateur et disparut dans la végétation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de route elle ralentie l'allure.

\- Octavia qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Fit Lincoln .

\- On veux savoir.

\- La seconde d'Indra doit nous dire ou on va. Rajouta une native.

Octavia regarda Raven quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- On va rejoindre Clarke. Elle est en danger….et Lexa aussi.

\- Heda! Sursauta une native en ce redressant. Mais un trou dans la route lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle se cogna au plafond.

\- Asseyez vous derrière! Cria Raven.

\- Lexa est partie faire la guerre à Ontari et à Titus. Enchaîna Octavia en regardant les natifs de plus en plu agités.

\- Clarke et moi étions venues à Arkadia pour convaincre Pike de nous prêter des troupes pour aider la commandante. Mais sa ne c'est pas passé comme on voulait.

\- Ils ont emmené Clarke avec eux après l'avoir fouetté devant tous le monde. Il voulait la forcé à dire où les troupes de Lexa se terrerais.

\- Wanheda…murmura un natif.

\- Elle n'a rien dit! Elle ai tombé inconsciente et il l'on chargé comme du bétail dans un de leur camion.

\- Pike c'est où il va. Il emmène Clarke avec lui. Ce n'est pas pour n'importe quoi. Il veux sans servir pour approcher Lexa. Il veut la piéger. Il n'aurait pas fais sa sinon. Rajouta Octavia.

\- On doit aller sauver Clarke et prévenir Lexa. Si vous ne voulez pas nous suivre on vous dépose ici. On à pas de temps à perdre.

\- Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda. Firent les natifs. (ma loyauté va à ma commandante)

Lincoln cala sa tête contre la paroi du hummer.

\- Il va utiliser Clarke comme appât. Pourquoi maintenant…pourquoi au beau milieu d'une guerre. Et pourquoi avec la totalité de ses hommes…

\- Il à fait une alliance avec les natifs d'Ontari! S'écria Octavia soudain en tapant sur le tableau de bord.

\- Ca ne peux être que sa! Pourquoi partirait-il avec ses hommes et Clarke. Il sait très bien que malgré leurs armes, si il tentait de l'attaquait, Lexa serait prête et il ne gagnerait pas.

\- Et avec l'aide d'Ontari et de Titus, il va tendre un piège à Lexa. Clarke sera au beau milieu de tous sa. Enchaîna Raven en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

\- Guide moi O. On doit les rattraper…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les bruit de la pluie, résonnant sur le toi du véhicule, finir par réveiller la jeune femme. Clarke entrouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et un goût de sang persisté dans sa bouche. Son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir. Où était elle. Ils roulaient. Ils n'étaient plus à Arkadia. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, était d'avoir était attaché et fouetté devant toute la ville. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever le malaise qui la prenait.

Une veste militaire noir avait était mise par-dessus son teeshirt déchiré. On lui avait mis un pantalon noir à la place du sien et des rangers au pied. Elle blêmit soudain. Elle avait était déshabillée.

Pourquoi l'avait il changé? Clarke voulu resserrer ses cuisses gêné par cette pensée, mais se rendit compte qu'entre celle-ci, elle était reliée à la banquette métallique par des chaines qui enserraient ses poignets.

\- Comment te sens tu? Fit une voix grave en face d'elle.

Clarke leva les yeux pour découvrir Bellamy et une bonne douzaine d'autre soldat, armée jusqu'au dent.

\- Tu me demandes comment je vais? Cracha la jeune femme, dégouté par se qui se passait.

\- Qui ma déshabillé? C'est toi?! S'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Clarke ne le prend pas comme sa. Ils t'on changé à l'infirmerie. N'exagère pas. On est pas des sauvages. Ne te comporte pas comme une petite fille gâté.

\- Quoi…s'exclama la jeune femme. Elle avait une envie folle de l'étrangler sur le champ.

\- Tu mérites ce que tu as eu Princesse. Il fallait montrer un exemple. Tous sa c'est de ta faute. Si tu m'avais écouté…

Clarke n'en pouvait plus, elle cracha au visage du jeune homme et l'incendia du regard.

Bellamy passa sa main sur sa joue et crispa les mâchoires pour garder son calme.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il se foutait d'elle!

\- Ou Est-ce qu'on va! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu le sais très bien Clarke.

Clarke le savait en effet. Mais elle voulait l'entendre dire.

\- Lexa ne se laissera pas abuser.

\- On verra…

Le tonnerre se mit soudain à résonner. Une zone orageuse les surplombaient à présent.

\- Ne fais pas sa Bellamy…Tu peux encore l'arrêter…tenta une dernière fois Clarke, en espérant retrouver le Bellamy qu'elle avait connu avant.

\- Je suis désolé. Fit il.

\- Tu vas créer une guerre qui n'a pas besoin d'être Bel! S'enerva la jeune femme.

\- je ne créer rien du tout Princesse! C'est toi et toi seul qui à créer tous sa en t'acoquinant avec cette sauvage!

Clarke se figea. Pourquoi était il aussi dédaigneux envers Lexa.

\- Lexa est loin d'être une sauvage. Et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas! Tu n'est pas ni mon frère ni mon petit ami! Et tu n'est même plus mon ami! Alors va te faire foutre! C'est vous les sauvages!

\- Ferme la Griffin.

Elle avait touché un point sensible on dirait.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui à Bel? Tu es amoureux de moi? Tu es jaloux? C'est pour sa que tu es aussi agressif envers elle? Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville! Enchaîna Clarke sur un ton condescendant.

\- Ferme là Clarke! S'énerva Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi je la fermerais? Je ne t'aime pas Bellamy! Tu étais mon amis! Juste ça! Tu es le chien de Pike maintenant, tu n'agis même plus par toi-même! Tu ne réfléchis même plus! Il te contrôle complètement! Mais réveille toi Bellamy!

\- Sa suffit! Hurla celui-ci en se levant et giflant violement Clarke. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se rendre compte du geste qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Tu vois…c'est-ce que je disais…acheva Clarke.

\- Bâillonnez là. Je ne veux plus l'entendre jusqu'à l'arrivé.

Clarke tenta de mordre le soldat qui lui passait le foulard dans la bouche.

\- Tu n'est qu'un lâche! Cria-t-elle avant d'être réduite au silence.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus totale.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût interminable, le véhicule s'arrêta enfin. Quelqu'un tapa dans la carrosserie pour leur dire de descendre.

Bellamy enleva l'attache qui retenait les menottes de Clarke à la banquette, et la poussa hors du camion.

Quant Clarke mit les pieds à terre, elle se rendit compte, qu'ils avaient arrêté leur véhicule en plein camp natif. celui-ci était complètement vide. Bellamy retira le foulard de la bouche de Clarke et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Pike s'avança vers le groupe et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune femme toujours menotté.

\- Ils sont déjà descendu. Fit un soldat à Pike. Le temps à précipité leur avançait.

En effet, la pluie tombait à présent à grosse goutte. Le sol était détrempé et des flaques se formaient ici et là.

Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauté Clarke. A qui appartenait ce camp. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour le découvrir, en voyant flotter la bannière des Trikru prés d'une tente qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Lexa! Cria-t-elle en ce précipitant vers la tente. Mais Bellamy la retînt par le bras

\- Doucement princesse! Ta commandante n'est pas là.

\- Lâche moi Bellamy! Hurla Clarke de rage en ce débattant comme un beau diable.

\- Calme toi! Tu vas aggravé tes plaies! Fit il en lui posant une main dans le dos. Clarke grimaça sous la douleur persistante que les coups de fouet avait marqué dans son dos.

\- Arrête de jouer les bon samaritain. Tu ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps…lâcha-t-elle en se dégageant de ce geste qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Il la dégouté. Elle avait encore la sensation de la gifle sur le dos. Elle le voyait encore la tenir alors qu'elle se faisait frapper par les autres.

-Les soldats sont prés. Fit Pike en arrivant. A elle de jouer. Fit il en désignant Clarke d'un coup de tête.

Bellamy acquiesça et poussa Clarke dans les bras d'un autre soldat.

\- Vous rêvez si vous pensez que je vais vous aider à piéger Lexa! Hurla la jeune femme hors d'elle.

Bellamy souffla pour garder son calme.

\- Vous n'êtes que des laches! Hurla la jeune femme.

Pike souffla à son tour.

\- Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Remettez lui son baillon.

\- Lexa! Hurla Clarke le plus fort qu'elle pouvait avant que Bel ne lui plaque la main sur la bouche. Un silence suivis. On entendit résonné le son de sa voix quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

\- Mmmmmm! Hurla Clarke. Son cri étouffé s'effaça dans le silence ambiant qui régner.

\- Emmenez là au bord de la falaise. Nos soldats on repérer leur pointe dans le dédale de vaisseau.

On arrive juste à temps.

Deux soldats trainèrent Clarke de force jusqu'au bord de la falaise. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Au loin elle cru discerner une colonne sombre et longue se déplacer au ralentit.

\- LeXfffaaa! Voulu t'elle hurler. Mais rien n'y fit.

Les deux soldats l'attrapèrent chacun par un poignet, mais en faisant en sorte, que de loin, on est l'impression qu'elle soit juste accompagné par ceux à qui elle était venu demander de l'aide.

L'eau tombait à présent à torrent. On y voyait plus très clair.

Pike s'avança à son tour, suivit de Bellamy. La commandante devait croire que Clarke avait réussi.

\- Si tu fais le moindre mouvement suspect Griffin, tu te retrouveras 30 m en dessous. C'est bien clair? Fit Pike au oreille de la jeune femme. Clarke se débattit. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses menaces. Elle voulait juste prévenir Lexa.

\- Commençait. Ordonna Pike. Qu'elle soit bien visible. La commandante doit la voir.

Un soldat lui tira les cheveux, la forçant à lever le menton pour regarder devant elle.

Bellamy démonta le laser vert accroché à l'avant de son arme et l'alluma. Le laser était puissant et pouvait être détecté à plus de 5km de long. Il pourrait ainsi attirer l'attention de la commandante vers eux et les détourner le temps nécessaire à l'arrivé des autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous! Voici le chapitre 5 :). Dsl pour le temps que j'ai mis à le mettre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Le convoi avançait bien. Déjà la tête de l'armée avait atteint la lisière de la forêt. Lexa avait à peine foulé la litière végétal, qu'un natif interrompit son avançait en criant.

\- Heda! Heda! Cria-t-il essoufflé après la course qu'il venait de faire.

\- Le signal Heda!

Lexa tourna subitement la tête vers la falaise.

\- Clarke! On est sur que c'est eux? Fit la jeune femme, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé depuis longtemps, pourtant cela lui avait donné l'impression qu'une éternité était passé.

\- Oui Heda.

Lexa leva les yeux vers le ciel. Enfin. Elle était arrivé. Elle avait réussi. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait impossible de convaincre cette énergumène qui les haïssaient au plus haut point, de faire alliance avec eux et de leur apporter leur aide. Comment avait t'elle fait?

\- Envoyez chercher leur chef. Réceptionnez leurs hommes et répartissaient les avec nous. On va avoir besoin de leur puissance de feu. Le natif fit demi tour et repartit sous la pluie battante.

De loin, Lexa pouvait voir les masses sombres descendre de la falaise. Clarke était elle parmi eux? Elle était trop loin pour bien discerner, mais un point blond au sommet de la falaise la fit tiltait. Sa ne pouvait être qu'elle. Cette chevelure blonde, malgré la pluie qui tombait fort, le manque de visibilité, qui d'autre se dresserait au dessus du vide dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aperçoive de là ou elle était. Lexa secoua la tête pour évacuer le trop plein d'eau qui s'enfonçait dans la masse de ses cheveux. Mais c'était peine perdu. Elle, tout comme ses hommes, était déjà trempé jusqu'au os.

\- Clarke… Je n'en revient pas. Rajouta-t-elle en murmurant à Indra. Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle à réussi. Enchaîna Indra, sans se départir de son air suspicieux.

\- On ne sais pas dans quels conditions, elle à pu les convaincre. N'oublions pas que c'est eux qui ont tués trois cent de nos hommes. Je n'ai aucune confiance eux. Il nous poignarderons dans le dos dès qu'il en auront l'occasion.

\- Sa suffit Indra! Je ne suis pas naïve. Il ne tenterons rien tant que Clarke sera là.

\- Méfiez vous d'eux Heda. Ils ne sont pas Wanheda.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête.

\- Nous le verrons quand elle nous aura rejoint avec eux. Fais sortir notre armée de ce dédalle. Nous nous regroupons dans la forêt.

\- Oui Heda.

Lexa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la falaise. Clarke avait disparut. Elle avait peut être commencé la descente de celle-ci. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Il devrait faire vite pour traverser la rivière. Ils arrivaient à temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'une partie de leur armée se retrouve de l'autre côté, lorsque le torrent envahirait les berges. Se serait catastrophique et l'armée coincée de l'autre côté se ferait au mieux capturé, au pire massacré. Connaissant leur ennemis, le pire était à prévoir. Mais elle devait se tenir au plan qu'elle avait fait avec ses généraux.

Elle fit basculer sa cape rouge sur ses épaules et emboîta le pas de ses guerriers. La forêt était dense. Avec des chevaux, ils ne seraient pas allée loin. Il faudrait lancer l'assault vite une fois mis en place. Plus ils attendraient, et plus le froid s'emparerait de leur membre. Et encore plus grave, leur effet de surprise pourrait être découvert.

Lexa trouva une souche et y déposa la carte ouverte et détrempé. L'encre avait commencé à partir, mais elle avait le plan bien en tête. Plusieurs de ses généraux étaient avec elle. Ils formaient un cercle autour de la table de fortune.

\- Les skaikrus…murmura l'un d'entre eux avec hostilité. Son visage se referma et il mit sa main sur la garde de sa dague. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était les égorgées. Il c'était habitué à la présence de Clarke, et avait bien vu qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce que certain de son peuple avait fait, mais eux…si il le pouvait, il les tuerait sur le champ. Cependant, Wanheda ne serait jamais vraiment en sécurité. Encore beaucoup de grounder la tenait pour responsable de nombreuse chose et du changement de stratégie de leur Heda.

Lexa releva la tête pour voir arriver sous bonne escorte, Pike, Bellamy et la mère de Monty. Mais aucune trace de Clarke.

\- Bonjour Comman…Commença Pike.

\- Où est Clarke? Coupa-t-elle.

\- Clarke va nous rejoindre. Elle finit de gérer l'arrière de nos hommes et de préparer leur mission.

Lexa contourna la souche pour venir se planter devant Pike. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy et à la mère de Monty, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Clarke n'a rien à faire à l'arrière de votre armée. Elle est Wanheda. C'est une chef de guerre. Au même titre que moi. On ne parlera pas sans elle. Envoyez la chercher. Ordonna-t-elle à Pike.

Bellamy fit un pas en avant.

\- Nous sommes désolé de ce contretemps commandante, mais il est impossible que Clarke nous rejoigne pour le moment. Ce qu'elle fait est primordiale pour la suite de la mission.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Bellamy et fronça les sourcils. Elle était pressée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre Clarke. Elle l'avait vu en haut de la falaise. Qu'Est-ce qui était plus important que de mener l'armée avec elle contre Titus et Ontari? La mâchoire crispée, Lexa du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait lancer le plan sans elle. La rivière ne serait plus franchissable après. Pas à l'endroit ou ils souhaitaient la passer.

Elle regarda Indra en coin et celle-ci compris. Elle murmura à l'oreille d'un soldat d'aller chercher la jeune femme et de la ramener ici avant le début de l'assault. Pas question d'attendre que les skaikrus se réveille. Le soldat s'éclipsa en direction des ruines et disparut dans la marée d'homme qui afflué toujours de là bas.

\- On doit commencer Heda. On m'a avertit que la rivière à commençait à monter. Fit Indra en rejoignant le groupe restreint autour de la souche. Lexa acquiesça et se remit en place, les mains posées de chaque coté de la carte.

Indra jeta un regard noir aux trois nouveaux arrivés puis les ignora promptement.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se plaça à côté de Lexa et posa sa main sur son épée en fixant les skaikrus. Qu'ils tentent quoi que se soit sur la commandante, et elle les égorgeraient sur le champ.

\- Nous devons déployer nos hommes le long de la rivière et la traverser avant que le niveau de monte.

Nous nous posterons ici, ici et là. Nos arcs et nos lance resterons en masse de ce côté de la rivière. Il y a un pont plus bas. Ils nous rejoindrons ici. Ils nous soutiendrons avec une partie de vos hommes si Ontari attaque. Une poigné viendra avec nous en 1ère ligne. Les autres me suivrons jusqu'ici. Enchaîna-t-elle en désignant des points stratégiques sur la carte.

\- Nous vous soutiendrons avec plaisir. Mais l'eau risque de nous surprendre. Elle monte vite.

Intervînt Pike.

\- L'eau ne nous surprendra pas si nous partons dès à présent chancelier. Repris Lexa en plongeant son regard vert, dans les yeux marron de Pike. Celui-ci soutînt le regard sévère qui le toisait.

\- Soit…mais il est préférable qu'une partie de mes vous accompagne de l'autre côté.

Lexa jeta un regard biais à Indra. Sa second acquiesça du visage.

\- Bien. Faisons comme cela. Une fois de l'autre côté nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous ne savons pas exactement ou se trouve le camp. Nous connaissons juste l'emplacement d'un village ici. Deux de leurs habitants sont retenus par mes hommes. Ils nous guideront jusqu'à las bas. Ce sont eux qui nous on indiqué ou se trouvait le pont.

\- Attendez…Fit Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes conscient que vous allez droit dans un piège?

Lexa leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. De quel droit se mêlait 'il de la conversation entre deux chef.

\- Je sais ou je vais Bellamy Blake. Et je sais que c'est un piège. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le savoir.

La réparti cinglante cloua le bec du jeune homme qui pour le moment, décida de rester à sa place.

\- Une fois au village, nous aurons besoin de votre soutient. Il est possible que le camp d'Ontari, soit le village lui-même. Où tous du moins, un avant poste bien gardé qu'il nous faudra prendre et passer. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour le contourner et garder les points stratégique de sortie. Aucun de ses hommes ne doit pouvoir s'échapper. Tuez les s'ils essaient. Nous nous chargerons des guerriers à l'intérieur.

\- Et si le camp n'est pas là? Repris Pike d'un air dubitatif. L'air éloquent que prenait la commandante quand elle parlait l'agacé profondément.

\- Nous nous servirons de ce point comme point de repère et nous y installerons un camp de secours. Le camp principale et resté en haut de la falaise. Du matériel à était descendu ce matin. Nous aurons de quoi nous nourrir et tenir plusieurs jours le temps de les trouver. Si ce point et prit, le pont sera sécurisé et nous pourront traversé la rivière sans aucun problème. Si la retraite et coupé, …vous savez ce qui se passera. La forêt regorge de gibier. Nous ne mourrons pas de faim si vous savez chassez.. Silencieusement…

Une petite pique que Pike et Bellamy sentir passer.

\- Que fait Clarke qui à plus d'importance, que d'être présente à une réunion de guerre?

Lâcha soudain Lexa. Inquiète de ne toujours pas voir la jeune femme revenir.

\- Clarke est occupé au camp. Elle met en place du matériel de secours et de guerre avec Raven. Elle nous apporte un soutient important. Je suis là pour la représenter. Fit Bellamy en posant sa main sur la carte.

\- Nous devons agir vite. Repris t'il. Plus nous attendons, plus…

\- Tu n'est pas Wanheda Bellamy Blake. Et encore moins un chef de clan. C'est Clarke que je veux. Elle devrait être présente ici et maintenant. Elle est la représente de votre clan parmi nous. Tout comme Marcus Kane. Débrouille toi pour la faire venir avant que l'assault ne commence. Les skaikrus ne devraient pas manquer de respect à mon clan. Coupa la jeune femme de plus en plus impatiente.

Bellamy serra la mâchoire. Pour qui se prenait t'elle! Il ravala sa salive et tenta de décrisper l'émotion qui s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Clarke ne peut…tenta Bellamy, mais cette fois ci, c'est Pike qui le coupa.

\- Va là chercher. La commandante à raison. Nous nous excusons pour le manque de respect que nous avons donné à votre égard. Bellamy va se charger de cette mission. Commençons la notre le temps qu'ils reviennent.

Lexa expira lentement. Avait elle le choix. Elle voulait voir Clarke, mais les skaikrus l'en empêchait. Que manigançaient t'ils.

Pike fit un signe de tête à Bellamy qui se décida enfin à disparaître dans l'armée, sous les yeux acérés de Lexa et Indra.

Lexa replia la carte et la rangea dans sa besace.

\- Allons y. Fit elle en tournant les talons.

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Afficha soudainement Indra.

\- Indra…reprit calmement Lexa. La guerrière ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin d'elle à ses côté. Plus que jamais. Surtout si un piège les attendaient las bas.

\- On ne devrait pas les prendre avec nous. Il nous feront tuer. Repris la guerrière, un air de dédain sur le visage.

\- Ce ne sont que des lâches qui se cache derrière leur arme de feu! Il se retournerons contre nous à là première occasion!

\- Em Pleni! S'écria Lexa (Assez!)

\- Vas préparer nos hommes. Nous partons. Un ordre, que la guerrière ne pouvait pas occulter. Le visage crispé, elle tourna le dos et s'éclipsa sans s'excuser.

Lexa jeta un œil à Pike. celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'expression. Qu'Est-ce qui allait l'attendre de l'autre côté….

Il ne fallut à Indra que quelques minutes pour faire passer le message. La guerrière se replaça au côté de Lexa dans le plus grand des silences. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'opposer à elle. En aucun cas devant ses hommes et encore moins devant le peuple du ciel. Les mots lui avait échappé. Comme là fois ou elle avait voulu tuer Clarke à sa première rencontre avec Lexa. Elle avait appris à connaître la blonde depuis. Elle et certains membre de son peuple, avait gagné sa confiance. Mais aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle n'en avaient le moindre morceau…

\- Dispersez vous le long de la berge. Fit Lexa au chef de ses clans.

\- La rivière à commence à monter Heda. Nous devons traverser maintenant.

Lexa soupira et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Toujours pas de Clarke.

Pourquoi Clarke n'avait elle pas réapparut. Ou était elle bon sang! La commandante serra la garde de ses épées.

\- Le courant à augmenter depuis notre arrivé. Fit elle sous la pluie battante. L'eau monte. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Un maximum de guerrier doit passer. Sous peu, l'eau sera trop forte et nous bloquera de l'autre côté. Les arcs et les lances restez de ce côté. Je n'en veux qu'une poigné avec moi. Gardez quelques épées au cas où. Les autres avec moi. Formez une seule ligne. Forte. Entière!

Oso na zog raun kom trikova! (nous frapperons de l'ombre) Nos ennemis ne nous verrons pas arriver! Nous allons venger nos peuples et nettoyer l'affront qu'ils ont osaient nous faire! Cria-t-elle sous la tempête qui se déchainait.

\- Gon Wor! Hurla-t-elle en brandissant son épée en l'air. Les natifs poussèrent un cri unis et se mirent en marche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy finit de se hisser en haut de la falaise. La montée avait était plus laborieuse que la descente. La corde glissante avait menacé à plusieurs reprises de le faire tomber 30 mètre plus bas. Heureusement, les mitaine de cuir qu'il portait avaient aidé ses mains à s'agripper à la corde tout en bloquant celle-ci avec ses pieds. Il avait pu se hisser après plusieurs minutes d'escalade.

Un coup d'œil en bas, et il vit que pendant son ascension, les natifs avait quasiment tous disparus des épaves. Il pouvait voir au loin des formes sombres se mouvoir dans la forêt. Ils étaient déjà en marche. Le plan fonctionnait bien. A part ce petit imprévu. Clarke…Qu'Est-ce que Pike avait en tête. Si la jeune femme rejoignait la commandante, elle dévoilerait tous, et les natifs se jetteraient sur eux avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste. Ontari profiterait de l'occasion pour s'emparer des deux cités. Ils n'avaient laissé à Arkadia qu'une poigné d'homme. Il pourrait tenir quelques heures contre les natifs si ceux si attaqué…mais il ne le ferais pas, si le plan fonctionné. C'était le deal. Protéger les leurs contre Polis et la commandante. Clarke avait facilité les choses en ce jetant elle-même dans la gueule du loup.

Agacé d'avoir était jeté par la commandante comme un malpropre, Bellamy tira la toile qui refermait l'entrée de la tente de celle-ci.

Il se figea soudain. Devant lui, se tenait un natif en train de libérer Clarke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'être prisonnière. La tente de Lexa renfermait bien des choses qui aurait pu lui servir à couper ses liens. Malheureusement, le poteau auquel elle était ligoté, l'empêchait de ce déplacer. Elle cria de rage dans son bâillon et tenta de se soustraire une nouvelle fois au bout de bois. Rien à faire. Elle ne réussi qu'a accentuer la douleur que lui procurait ses blessures. Elle devait à tous prix trouver une solution pour prévenir Lexa.

La corde passait sur ses chevilles et autour de sa poitrine et de ses bras, réduisait au maximum ses possibilité de fuite. A force de se débattre, elle avait abimé la chair de ses poignets, liés dans son dos derrière le poteau. La position était loin d'être confortable et lui tiré sur les épaules. Elle devait se calmer et réfléchir. Même si aucune solution ne lui venait en tête et la panique commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là. Clarke ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Réfléchir. Elle devait réfléchir. Soudain, un bruit étouffé résonna à l'intérieur. Clarke releva la tête pour voir atterrir à ses pieds un de ses geôliers. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se redresser, qu'un natif bondit au travers du tissus. Le genou en l'air, le guerrier amortit sa chute sur le plexus du soldat qui eu le souffle coupé. D'un geste rapide, il lui trancha la gorge et se stoppa net.

\- Wanheda… L'expression de surprise sur son visage s'effaça pour laisser la place à une vérité toute comprise. Le garde l'avait attaqué en arrivant près de la tente. Il n'avait fais que se défendre. Qu'elle avait était sa surprise de découvrir Clarke dans ses circonstance. Il la cherchait oui, mais ne s'attendait pas à la trouver prisonnière. Et encore moins des skaikrus.

La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il se précipita et arracha le bâillon qui réduisait la jeune femme au silence.

\- Libère moi! Il faut prévenir Lexa! C'est un piège! S'écria la jeune femme la bouche sèche.

Le natif s'accroupit et coupa net les liens qui retenaient les pieds de la jeune femme contre le poteau. Il se redressa et trancha à la suite ceux qui lui entouraient les bras. Il ne restait plus que les mains. La lame de son couteau avait commencé à entamer la corde quant Bellamy fit irruption dans la tente.

\- Arrête! Hurla-t-il en surprenant le natif. Il pointa son arme vers lui et s'apprêta à tirer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Si le coup de feu était entendu, il trahirait leurs intentions.

.Le natif se figea à peine une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter sur lui. Bellamy leva le bras pour bloquer la lame tranchante qui foncé droit vers sa poitrine.

\- Non! Hurla Clarke. Le natif surpris stoppa son geste une fraction de second avant d'entamer la cage thoracique de Bellamy. Celui-ci en profita pour dévier l'arme d'un coup de main et frappa d'un magistral coup de de poing le natif en pleine tête. Il du mettre quelque seconde à se relever après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à Clarke. Le natif était par terre. Le nez en sang.

\- Mon dieu…qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait…Comprit soudain Clarke. Pourquoi n'avait 'elle pas laissé le natif tuer Bellamy. Ce garçon de son âge qu'elle avait connu à leur arrivé sur terre. Celui là même qui avait hésité à la tuer en la laissant tomber dans un trou plein de pique. Celui là aussi qui l'avait soutenue et aidé dans les pires moments…jusqu'à là. Pourquoi…

Elle le savait. Elle avait encore de l'espoir pour lui. Elle pensait pouvoir le soustraire à l'influence de Pike. Mais n'était t'il pas trop tard. Bellamy venait de ramasser le couteau et de plonger sur le natif. La lame lui pénétra dans le flan.

\- Bel arrête! Hurla Clarke de nouveau. Le guerrier hurla de douleur en frappant à son tour Bellamy d'un coup de tête. La lèvre éclaté, celui recula quelques seconde en laissant la lame ou elle était.

Le natif tira doucement le couteau de son flan et se redressa vacillant. Son regard noir était gorgé de haine.

Clarke tira plus fort sur ses liens. Elle devait se libérer. Dans un cri de douleur, elle sentit la corde céder enfin, alors que le natif se jetait de nouveau sur Bellamy.

Bellamy percuta le poteau de la tente qui craqua sous le choc. La toile s'affaissa.

La jeune femme fonça en esquivant les deux hommes.

\- Clarke! Hurla Bellamy en tendant la main pour tenter de la rattraper. Mais il sentit le bras du guerrier se resserrer autour de son coup. Ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge pour tenter de faire lâcher prise au natif. Il sentait le sang lui monter au cerveau. Le souffle lui manquait. Il le vit soudain. Son pistolet. A quelques centimètres de lui. Il était à bout de souffle. Ses doigts touchèrent la cross de l'arme et il réussi à l'agripper. Tous se passa très vite. Un coup de feu retentit et le natif tomba l'épaule en sang. Bellamy roula en grimaçant. Le sang s'écoulait de son bras. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tirer à travers son épaule. La douleur irradiait ses membres. Il se redressa le souffle cour et se retourna vers le natif qui tentait de se redresser. Tant pis pour le bruit. C'était trop tard. Avec un peu de chance personne n'aurait entendu. Il devait rattraper Clarke. Un second coup de feu retentit, et le natif un trou dans la tête, s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Clarke! Hurla Bellamy en ce précipitant hors de la tente.

La jeune femme courait vers la falaise, les flaques d'eau éclatait sur son passage. Elle y était presque. Il lui suffisait de descendre et d'atteindre les natifs. Elle serait en sécurité.

Elle entendit Bellamy derrière elle.

Le jeune homme plongea et se jeta sur elle. Les deux anciens amis basculèrent et s'étalèrent dans la boue qui ne faisait que croitre. Clarke se débattit et tenta de se soustraire à lui. Il la retourna et la bloqua sous lui.

\- Arrête sa! Hurla-t-il.

\- Lâche moi Bellamy! Cracha la jeune femme.

\- Ta petite amie est morte! Quand va tu comprendre qu'elle te conduira à ta perte! Et nous avec! Hurla-t-il en levant le bras au ciel. Il tenait à la main un pistolet de détresse. Son doigt appuya sur la détente, et la fusée s'éleva lentement dans le ciel. On pouvait discerner le feu rose a des centaines de cette position.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait…

\- J'ai déclencher la guerre…Ontari et maintenant prévenu de votre emplacement. Lexa n'a plus aucune chance! Ragea-t-il en relevant la jeune femme de force.

\- J'aurais du laisser se natif te tuer! Hurla-t-elle de rage en le frappant entre les deux jambes. Bellamy la lâcha momentanément et se pencha de douleur. Clarke réagit aussitôt. La falaise. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres.

\- Clarke arrête toi! Hurla-t-il en tirant à ses pieds. La jeune femme se stoppa net. Il lui tirait dessus.

\- Bel…fit elle en reculant les mains en l'air.

\- Pas un pas de plus ou je te jure que je tire…

Clarke jeta un œil en arrière. Son pied s'arrêta sur le rebord. Soit elle sautait en tentant de s'accrocher à une corde glissante et de se rompre le cou en bas, soit elle abdiquait.

Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était trop conne. Bellamy ne changerait plus. Son ami avait disparut. C'était finis. Autant tenter le grand plongeant et risquer de se tuer pour sauver la femme qu'elle aimait.

Tous ça était à cause d'elle. Si elle n'était pas venue chercher l'aide des Skaikrus, çe ne serait pas arrivé.

Si…en fait se serait arrivé quant même. Titus était présent a Arkadia. Leur arrivée soudaine à elle et Octavia les avaient surpris. Octavia…Bellamy était son frère. Elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie si elle le laissait se faire tuer. Trop de pensée contradictoire se croisaient dans sa tête. Elle était complètement perdue.

\- Clarke ne bouge plus…répéta Bellamy en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Le bord de la falaise s'effrita sous le pied de Clarke. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi se retrouvait t'elle là si ce n'était pour prévenir Lexa qu'un grand danger la guettait.

Elle allait s'apprêter à se laisser tomber, espérant attraper une corde au passage, quand soudain un cri rauque retentit. Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lincoln foncé sur Bellamy et l'éclater à terre. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains et le frappa au visage sans s'arrêter.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal espèce d'enfoiré! Cria-t-il en frappant Bellamy à moitié sonné par les coups.

\- Arrête Lincoln! Hurla Octavia en le rejoignant enfin, suivit de Raven et du reste des natifs enfermé à Arkadia.

\- O! S'écria Clarke surprise et soulagé de voir son amis débarqué à l'improviste. C'était le coup de main qu'elle avait besoin.

\- Clarke! S'écria Raven en ce précipitant vers la jeune femme.

\- Raven...Répondit la jeune femme en la serrant dans se bras.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Je crois que oui…fit la blonde en regardant Bellamy d'un air triste.

\- Je dois trouver Lexa. Ne le tue pas Lincoln. On en aura besoin. Fit elle avant de se retourner vers la falaise.

\- Je vais garder Bellamy. Fit la jeune Latino. Vous aurez besoin de Lincoln plus que de moi en bas.

Clarke acquiesça.

\- Allons y.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un coup de feu retentit. Lexa tourna la tête surprise.

\- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pike fronça les sourcils.

Un second coup de feu retentit à son tour. Les natifs se regardèrent. A quoi jouait Bellamy. Lexa était au centre de ses troupes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de la capturer.

\- A quoi jouent vos hommes Pike?! Vous voulez avertir Ontari de notre présence c'est sa?! Lâcha sèchement Lexa en s'arrêtant face à lui.

Pike se stoppa et grimaça. Sa main se resserra autour de la cross de son fusil d'assault, alors que les natifs à l'air féroce le regardaient comme un morceau de viande bon à trancher.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis comme vous.

\- Indra envoi des troupes à l'arrière. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit pris en traitre. Trouve moi Clarke…Elle devrait déjà être avec nous. Ramène moi Bellamy..

Indra acquiesça en bousculant Pike au passage.

\- Commandante, Bellamy n'a rien à voir la dedans.

\- Bellamy et le seul de vos hommes à être remonté en haut de la falaise non? Il n'y a las bas que Clarke et Raven Reyes. Alors pourquoi ces coups de feu? Vous me prenez pour une idiote? J'ai envoyé un de mes hommes chercher Clarke. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Fit elle d'un air menaçant. J'espère pour vous qu'ils vont bien…

La commandante l'avait directement menacé. Pike resta stoïque. Il ne devait laisser paraître aucune émotion.

\- Je suis sûr que tout vas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces coups de feu on retentit, mais je suis sur que ce n'est rien.

\- Ce ne sera pas rien si les troupes d'Ontari les ont entendu aussi…Enchaîna Lexa plus qu'agacée par le comportement du skaikru.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'avec le bruit…Tenta Pike pour dédramatiser la situation, mais Lexa le coupa.

\- Avançons, nous ne sommes plus très loin du point indiqué par les villageois….Acheva Lexa.

Le torrent d'eau qui s'écoulait à présent de la rivière avait scindé les troupes en deux. L'eau ne leur permettait plus de passer. Ils allaient devoir suivre de l'autre côté de la berge et riposter avec leur flèche et leur lance. Il pourrait ensuite traverser par le pont près du village. Lexa avait décidé de son côté, de ne pas l'emprunter pour ne pas tomber directement dans la gueule du loup. Il était trop évident que des éclaireurs était posté et les repérerais assez vite. Le passage par la rivière et l'intérieur de la forêt leur faciliteraient l'effet de surprise. Les troupes d'Ontari, si elles étaient bien là, seraient occupées sur deux fronts. Elle ne savait pas de combien d'homme celle ci disposait, mais elle était capable de rassembler beaucoup de monde. Des guerriers qui voyait en elle la futur commandante. Contrairement à Lexa, elle aimait diriger par la violence et la force. C'était une brute complètement folle. Elle n'était pas pour rien dans la mort de Costia. Nia l'avait fait tuer, mais qui avait était sa main…Nia elle-même? Ontari? Lexa continua d'avancer perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain une lueur rosâtre éclaira le ciel. Intrigué, Lexa leva les yeux comme la plupart de ses hommes. Elle se figea alors en comprenant que la lueur illuminé tous le ciel au dessus d'eux. Cette fois c'était sur, ils ne pourraient plus passer inaperçu. Pike….c'était surement un mauvais coup des skaikrus. Elle n'aurait jamais du leur faire confiance!

\- Heda! Hurla un natif en arrivant en courant.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est atteinte la commandante, une flèche siffla dans les airs pour se planter dans son dos. Le natif s'écroula au pied de Lexa.

Lexa se crispa aussitôt. Un étrange cliquetis venais de retentir derrière elle. Ses cheveux voltigèrent alors qu'elle se retournait pour découvrir pointé sur elle le fusil d'assault de Pike. Une dizaine de ses hommes braquaient les natifs. Lexa fronça les sourcils. Comment avait il osé.

\- Natrona…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Dsl de l'attente! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Vos commentaires sont précieux! Merci à tous pour vos lecture!

Heda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Le temps c'était comme arrêté. Le mot Natrona résonna comme un murmure sinistre au milieu de l'orage qui grondait au dessus d'eux.

\- Comment avez-vous osez…Articula Lexa entre ses dents serrées. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Ils avaient osé. Il les trahissaient, juste au moment précis ou ils avaient besoin d'eux.

Juste avant d'arriver sur le village. C'était donc là, que l'alliance entre les trikru et les skaikru prenait définitivement fin? Elle qui avait espérait que celle alliance persiste. C'était le plus prometteur pour leur avenir. Ils avaient tant à échanger. Était ce une coïncidence? Non elle ne croyait pas. Il manigançait ça depuis le début. Indra l'avait prévenu de ne pas se fier à eux…pourtant elle se fier à Clarke…Clarke…ou était elle. Que c'était il passé…était elle morte…non elle l'avait vu en haut de la falaise. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Ou est Clarke! Hurla-t-elle soudain sous le coup de la colère, alors qu'Indra la retenait en jetant un regard plein de haine aux skaikrus qui les braquaient.

Les trikrus commençaient à s'énerver. Mais si elle bougeait, Pike serait capable de lui mettre une balle en plein cœur. Mais ce n'était à priori pas son but. Sinon elle serait déjà morte. Que comptais il faire? La livrer à Ontari?

\- Clarke est avec nous. Fit calmement Pike. C'est elle qui à lancé le signal pour avertir les natifs d'Ontari.

\- Clarke ne ferais jamais une chose pareil…Répondit Lexa en plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux manipulateur du chancelier d'Arkadia. Que croyais il essayait de faire? Lui faire croire que Clarke était avec eux. Qu'elle avait cautionnait tous cela? Qu'elle l'avait trahis? Jamais elle ne le ferait. Elle le savait parfaitement.

\- Pourtant Clarke n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas à vos côté commandante. Elle est avec nous. En haut de la falaise. A attendre les ordres. Bellamy lui à ordonné de lancer les fusées et c'est-ce qu'elle à fait.

Que croyez vous qu'elle pense de vous? Vous avez envoyez des centaines d'hommes éradiquer leur vaisseaux et tuer ses amis. Elle est avec nous.

\- Vous ne me manipulerez pas aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas idiote! La colère montait en elle. Sourde comme un orage invisible. A deux doigt de l'implosion.

L'orage continuait de gronder au dessus de leur tête. La tempête faisait rage. Mais au loin, un nouveau son monta de la forêt. Des cris. Des cris de guerre.

Lexa se retourna vers la forêt. Le bruit se rapprochait singulièrement vite. Elle devait réagir. Maintenant.

-Jus drein jus daun !Hurla-t-elle soudain en brandissant ses épées. Les natifs s'élancèrent aussitôt, reçu par les nombreux coup de feu. Lexa courait et se frayait un chemin. Elle voulait avoir la tête de Pike au bout de ses lames. Ils devaient se débarrassait des skaikrus et de leur arme de feu afin de pouvoir se défendre contre les hommes d'Ontari. Mais ceux-ci était déjà sur eux.

Alors qu'elle fendait l'air pour tenter de frapper le chancelier, elle sentit une violente douleur dans l'abdomen et se figea dans sa course.

\- Heda! Cria Indra en arrivant derrière elle alors que Lexa s'effondrait dans ses bras.

\- Gona! Protégez notre commandante! Hurla Indra en tirant Lexa à l'écart. Les natifs fondirent sur les skaikrus, les empêchant d'approcher Lexa.

\- Capturez la commandante! Hurla Pike à ses hommes, alors que des rafales de balles frappaient les grounders qui tombaient comme des mouches.

Les arbres défilé au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait qu'on la portait. Une violente douleur la faisait souffrir à l'abdomen. Elle avait prit une balle. Pike avait tiré.

\- Clarke…murmura-t-elle en agrippant le bras de sa second, alors qu'Indra tentait de l'éloigner des combats. Mais de chaque côté, la bataille faisait rage. Les natifs d'Ontari surgissait de tous les coins. Impossible de passer. Le sang couler à flot sur la litière végétal. Les trikrus se faisait massacrer.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Ils perdaient avant même d'avoir commencé. Elles n'allaient pas mourir ici. Indra allait tous faire pour là protéger. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé avec Clarke, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle n'était pas là. Loin des combats, loin de leur Heda. Comment avait elle pu. Était elle responsable du carnage qui était en train de se passer? Pourtant Indra lui faisait confiance. Mais la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, mettait sa confiance à rude épreuve. Elle aurait tôt fait de régler cela une fois Lexa mise à l'abris.

Mais ou aller, Leurs ennemis étaient partout…la rivière leur barrait le passage. De l'autre côté, leurs guerriers se faisait massacré par les skaikrus resté las bas. Ils avaient tout prévu…C'était leur but. Massacrer le plus de skaikru et capturer leur Heda.

Dans quelques minutes le combat serait finis. Ils seraient surpassé et ceux qui n'étaient pas mort se ferait capturé. Indra ne pouvait pas les laisser mettre la main sur Lexa. C'était hors de question. Ontari la torturerai et la rabaisserai au yeux de tous le monde. C'était hors de question. Si il le fallait, elle la tuerait pour lui éviter ça. Mais pour le moment, son but était de la sauver. Elle perdait déjà beaucoup de sang.

Indra lâcha soudain Lexa. Une lame venait de la frappait dans le dos. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle tranchait le malheureux grounder de part et d'autre. Mais un nouveau natif d'Ontari fonça sur elle. D'un grand geste, il la força à reculer, avant de fendre l'air de nouveau et de la toucher au bras. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage. Sa main plongea sur la garde de sa dague qui partit à toute vitesse frapper la gorge du natif qui s'écroula dans une gerbe de sang.

\- Heda il faut vous levez! Hurla-t-elle en soulevant Lexa par les épaules.

Lexa se laissa soulever par Indra. Elle sentait sa force la quitter. Sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes se dérobait sous son poids.

\- Daun ste pleni! Hurla soudain une voix. Les coups de feu cessèrent. Les natifs s'immobilisèrent.

Lexa connaissait bien cette voix. Ontari. Elle redressa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas paraitre faible devant elle. Les natifs d'Ontari s'écartèrent, laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux brun.

\- Heya Lexa kom trikru…

Elle arrivait devant elle, d'un pas léger, recouverte de sang des pieds au visages. Elle arborait un air hautain et sadique.

\- On dirait que tu n'est pas très en forme Heda.

\- Je suis assez en forme pour te tuer…rétorqua la commandante en ce redressant. Mais aussitôt une violente douleur la prit à l'abdomen, entraînant une perte d'équilibre. Indra la rattrapa à temps.

\- Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout Lexa kom trikru. Tu aurais du tuer Wanheda quand tu en avais eu l'occasion. Tout le monde serait à tes pieds. Tu serais plus forte…Mais maintenant grâce à toi, je vais prendre Polis et ta coalition volera en éclat…

Lexa se figea. C'était donc ça. Ontari avait trafiqué tout cela depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et Titus l'avait aidé après avoir quitté Polis….Il connaissait Polis sur le bout des doigts. Lexa se sentit défaillir. Polis allait être envahie. Le piège dans lequel elle s'attendait à tomber était un leurre. Le plus gros de l'armée d'Ontari devait se diriger vers Polis au moment même ou ils se battaient.

Ils allaient la capturer et la tuer devant tous le monde, prendre la puce avec l'aide du traitre gardien de la flamme et faire d'Ontari la nouvelle Heda. Les skaikrus c'était allié à Ontari pour anéantir le clan Trikru. Pike était passé à la vitesse supérieur.

\- Ontari va se retourner contre les skaikrus Pike…ne croyais pas qu'il vous laisserons en paix. Si il n'y a plus de coalition, votre peuple sera le 1er touché…cracha Lexa de rage en direction du skaikru qui c'était approché d'Ontari.

\- Nous ne craignons rien d'Ontari. Ce n'est pas eux qui on attaqué nos enfants lorsqu'ils sont descendu du ciel sans aucune défense. C'est toi…Articula-t-il sèchement.

Elle voyait à présent toute la haine se déversait dans ses paroles. Il la détestait vraiment. Elle est son peuple. Elle ne comprenait pas pourtant pour qu'elle raison il c'était allié à Ontari. Comptait t'il se retourner contre eux pour éliminer tout les natifs? Il en était capable oui. Mais lequel des deux trahirais l'autre en 1er.

\- Lâche ton épée Lexa kom skaikru. Tu n'est plus Heda. Fit la jeune Natblida en s'avançant de sa démarche chaloupé vers la guerrière trikru et son bras droit.

\- Sis em up Lexa kom Trikru. Frag op gona ! Emenez les prisonniers!

(Capturez Lexa du peuple des arbres, tuez les guerrier.)

\- Nowe!(pas question!) Hurla Indra. Sans laisser le temps aux troupes d'Ontari de s'élancer vers elles.

D'un geste rapide, elle se retourna vers Lexa et la regarda une fraction de second, alors que ses mains se posait sur sa poitrine.

\- Pardonnez moi Heda. Fit elle, alors qu'une pression de ses avant bras, précipitait la commandante dans la rivière en torrent. Lexa vit le visage d'Indra s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle se sentait basculait dans la rivière.

Un cri de rage retentit, Indra eu à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'Ontari fonçait déjà sur elle. Elle sentit la lame tranchante fendre sa chair de sa poitrine à son arcade gauche. D'un coup de pied magistrale, la Natblida la poussa de toutes ses forces dans la rivière. Indra disparut dans l'eau en torrent.

\- Retrouvez Heda ! Hurla Ontari de rage.

Ou est Wanheda chancelier Pike. Acheva Ontari en se tournant vers le chancelier.

\- Clarke est avec Bellamy. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle est sous notre contrôle.

\- Wanheda! Hurla soudain un natif de la nation des glaces.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la rivière alors que Clarke déboulait parmi les guerriers suivis de Licoln et d'Octavia. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea dans l'eau glacé.

Une jeune femme au cheveux châtain clair s'approcha d'elle.

\- Teik ai frag em op (laisse moi la tuer)

Ontari tourna à peine la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

\- Ramène les moi Echo… Mais ramène moi la commandante, la puce intact et Wanheda…Tues les autres…

Echo acquiesça et se mit à courir le long de la berge. Elle ne devait pas les perdent des yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke courait à sans rompre les chevilles, Lincoln et Octavia sur les talons. Les débris de la station défilaient devant ses yeux. Bientôt, le corridor métallique se dessina devant elle.

Combien de temps restait il? Ontari et Titus avait t'il déjà attaqué? Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle se prit les pieds dans une tige métallique et s'étala de tout son long, s'écorchant le genou au sang. Mais peu importe. Le visage déformé par la douleur, elle se remit debout. Lexa…Elle sentit les larmes chaudes ruisseler sur ses joues, mélangées aux gouttes de la pluie qui imprégnaient le ciel. Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à temps. Le temps…le temps…il paraissait rallongé au fur et à mesure que le couloir de ruines s'allongeait devant ses pas.

Encore quelques mètres. Elle avait repéré du haut de la falaise ou là lisière commençait. Elle finirait pas tomber sur les natifs. De combien de mètres c'étaient-il enfoncé dans la forêt. Elle connaissait le plan de Lexa. Elle avait vu la carte. Elle devait atteindre la rivière. Lexa voulait la traverser.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, elle atteint enfin les 1er arbres. Mais une vision d'horreur la stoppa net dans sa course. Des dizaines de trikru étaient étendus par terre.

\- Non…murmura Clarke en s'approchant des cadavres.

Elle arrivait trop tard…

\- Clarke! Ici! Hurla Octavia en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Il y a un survivant!

Lincoln s'approcha du mourant et lui prit la main.

\- Que c'est il passé mon ami? Fit il en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de la victime.

\- Les skaikru…murmura le guerrier. Ils nous ont attaqué. On à rien vu venir. La commandante….

\- Quoi là commandante?! S'écria Clarke en se baissant précipitamment vers lui.

\- Ou est Lexa! Fit elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. D'un geste habile, elle souleva son manteau de fourrure pour découvrir une plaie béante. C'est comme ça qu'il les avaient eu. Sans bruit. Un coup de couteau, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

\- La commandante est…partie devant avec le gros des…des troupes. Articula il avec difficulté.

\- Il faut appuyer sur la plaie pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Fit Clarke en déchirant une partie de la tunique du natif. Mais Lincoln la retint.

\- C'est finit fit il en montrant le natif. Celui ci laissa échapper un dernier soupir.

\- Gonplei ste odon. Mon frère…murmura Lincoln en lui fermant les yeux.

Clarke inspira profondément et se redressa. Comment avait il pu faire sa….Ces hommes. Ceux de Pike…la station argo et tout ceux qui c'était laissé embobiner par ce manipulateur. Ils étaient tous des monstres…Clarke retînt une larme. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle se retenait déjà de paniquer. Soudain des cris de guerre retentir suivis de coup de feu.

\- Non…murmura-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers le massacre. Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Ses pas la menaient entre les arbres, évitant les branches basses ou les troncs sur le chemin. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. La peur de ne pas retrouver Lexa lui broyait les entrailles. Elle devait courir. Juste courir. Sa y est, elle les voyaient. Les hommes de Pike restaient de ce côté de la rivière. C'était un carnage. Les trikru se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais les balles étaient plus rapide. Elle devait traverser le champ de bataille. Lexa était de l'autre côté de la rivière. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas pris une balle perdu en forçant le passage au milieu de la bataille.

Lincoln et Octavia se frayaient un chemin parmi les skaikrus, tranchant tous ce qui était à leur porté. Bientôt elle arriva à la rivière. Autour d'elle la bataille faisait rage. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Une balle la frôla, coupant sa joue au passage. Peu importe. Elle ne sentait que l'adrénaline dans son corps. Le liquide rouge coula le long de sa joue. Ou était elle.

Soudain, un ordre résonna parmi les guerriers et tout le monde se figea.

C'est alors qu'elle là vit.

\- Non…Lexa! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle là voyait tomber dans la rivière en furie. Le bruit de l'eau déchaîné amoindrit le son de sa voix. Indra tomba à son tour dans la rivière, frappé directement par Ontari, qui la précipita à l'eau d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine.

Sans réfléchir, Clarke s'élança. La rivière était en torrent. Lexa était blessé. Elle devait la rattraper.

Elle sentit l'eau glacé

engloutir son corps.

\- Clarke! Hurla Octavia à deux doigts de se jeter dans la rivière. Mais Lincoln la retînt en lui faisant signe de suivre la rivière.

Le courant était puissant, Clarke essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait repéré Indra un peu plus loin. Ou était Lexa. Impossible de là rattraper. Un rouleau plus puissant que les autres l'entraîna soudain vers le fond. Clarke se retrouva bloqué sous 1 m d'eau, tentant désespérément d'échapper à cette spirale infernal. Toute à coup, le rouleau la libéra de cette spirale infernal, la projetant un peu plus loin sur un rocher engloutis. A moitié sonné, Clarke tenta de garder les yeux ouvert. Elle ne devait pas lâcher. Pas maintenant. Son air s'échappa de sa bouche par bulle entière. Des voluptés de sang, la suivais, s'échappant de sa tempe méchamment amoché par la pierre coupante. Elle devait remonter. Son air manquait. Elle réussi enfin à percer la surface de l'eau et aspira une grande bouffé d'air. La pluie tombait par trombe. La rivière était de plus en plus déchaîné. Elle ne voyait plus Indra.

\- Indra! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Sa bouche recracha une gorgée d'eau. Soudain, elle la vit. Lexa. Plusieurs mètres devant elle. Elle semblait inconsciente.

\- Lexa! De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de se rapprocher. Mais le courant irrégulier et violent, la projetait d'une paroi à une autre. De nouveau un rouleau la prit, la rejetant aussitôt dans l'eau tumultueuse.

Elle garda à peine quelques secondes là tête hors de l'eau. Lexa avait de nouveau disparut.

Les yeux écarquillé, le corps tremblant d'effort, la fatigue la prenant, elle sentit le courant, l'entraîner au fond de l'eau, agrippé par les rouleau violent qui lui empêchaient tout mouvement volontaire. De nouveau, un courant plus fort la projeta contre la paroi. Cette fois çi, elle sentit sa tête heurter plus violement la roche dur. Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Elle se sentait sonné. Elle ne devait pas…non…Lexa…mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, alors qu'une flaque de sang se répandait dans le torrent de la rivière…


	7. Chapter 7

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite! J'espère que celle ci vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires! Merci à tous !

Alicia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Les acouphènes qui neutralisaient son audition, éclatèrent subitement. Un sifflement aigu sans suivis, résonnant dans son crâne, suivit des bruits du torrent de plus en plus distincts…

\- Lexa…Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux avec peine.

Abrutit par les coups qu'elle avait prit lorsque sa tête avait cogné les paroi rocheuses, Clarke mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Ou était elle. Elle était étendue sur le bord de la rivière. Baignant à moitié dans l'eau . Le torrent l'avait rejeté plus loin en aval de la bataille. Du côté ou l'Ice Nation avait attaqué. Un frisson la parcouru. Son corps tremblait. L'eau était glacée. Surement dû au récente fonte de neige.

Difficilement elle ramena ses bras prés d'elle et se releva. Sa tête tournait. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à sa tempe pour y découvrir du sang. Elle avait tapé fort contre la pierre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une vilaine blessure à la crâne. Elle devait trouver un moyen de nettoyer la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte. L'eau boueuse avait déployé son sang dans la rivière, mais elle était impropre. Elle utiliserait l'eau de pluie pour nettoyer tous ça. En espérant que sa suffise en attendant d'avoir des soins plus appropriés. Si seulement sa mère était dans le coin. Mais heureusement qu'elle n'était pas venue avec Lexa. Elle était resté à Polis avec Kane.

Son cœur s'emballa soudain à se rappelle. Même à Polis, ils ne seraient plus en sécurité. Avec l'armée de Lexa prise au piège par Ontari et Pike, Polis serait sans aucun doute la prochaine cible de ce démon au visage angélique. A moins, que la ville capitale des grounders ne sois déjà entre leur mains…l'armée de Lexa c'était déplacé en masse jusqu'ici. Seule quelques troupes étaient resté las bas…Suffisamment pour tenir tête au agresseur, mais pas assez pour subir un siège…

Mais pour le moment, son attention était focalisé sur Lexa. Elle devait la retrouver. Elle l'avait vu tomber à l'eau. Était elle blessée? Son cœur se serra. Une boule d'angoisse la prit. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Peut être la rivière les avaient rejetées tout comme elle. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle fit un tour d'horizon de la zone et se figea. Elles étaient là, quelques mètres plus loin. De l'autre côté de la rivière. Indra tentait avec difficulté de sortir Lexa qui semblait inconsciente, de l'eau.

La guerrière n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

\- Non…Non non non!

\- Indra! S'écria la jeune femme en agitant les bras pour que la guerrière la remarque.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas dans l'eau tumultueuse pour se faire entendre, le torrent déchaîné, couvrant le moindre son. Mais soudain, elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et se retrouva violement happée en arrière dans des roseaux.

Echo apparut dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de cette emprise soudaine.

De l'autre côté de la rive, Indra tourna la tête, persuadée d'avoir entendu son nom. Mais rien. La rive opposée était déserte. Elle mit la main à sa blessure et grimaça avant de sortir la commandante complètement de l'eau.

Echo lui signifia de se taire en la maintenant au sol le plus difficilement du monde. La jeune femme se débattait comme une anguille et lui glissait entre les doigts avec ses vêtements détrempé.

\- Chuuut Wanheda. Ne fais pas de bruit. Fit alors qu'elle la plaquait contre elle. Tes amis sont la bas. Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit. J'ai eu de la chance que la rivière te recrache de ce côté de la rive.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle calla les bras de Clarke sous ses cuisses, pour être sûr de la maintenir au sol et d'avoir une main de libre.

D'une main vive, elle lui enfourna un bâillon dans la bouche et la plaqua un peu plus contre son corps chaud.

\- Ne tente pas de t'enfuir. Je dois te ramener vivante. Sa me désolerait de devoir te tuer.

Sans grande délicatesse, elle ramena ses mains au dessus de son ventre et les lui lia devant elle avec une rallonge de corde.

\- Mais avant tout Clarke…, on va les suivre. Je dois récupérer la puce. Et tu vas m'y aider. Susurra-t-elle, en plongeant son regard sévère dans les yeux bleu de la jeune femme, sentant la détresse monter en elle.

\- Debout!

Fit elle en relevant la jeune femme de force.

Elle avait déjà vécut cette situation. Avec Roan. Mais à ce moment là, celui-ci là, là ramenait à Lexa, pas à Ontari. Et Roan avait de l'honneur; Qu'en était il d'Echo. La jeune femme les avaient trahis. Le mont Weather avait était détruit par sa faute. A cause d'elle des gens était mort. Bellamy avait fait la bêtise de lui faire confiance. Mais elle n'était pas Anya du Trikru. Elle était Echo d'Azgeda. Et l'Ice Nation ne cherchait qu'une chose, les tuer.

Clarke tira soudain sur la corde et tenta de prendre la fuite avant qu'Echo ne fixe la corde à sa main.

Mais sa fuite ne fut pas de longue durée. A peine eu t'elle fait quelques pas dans l'eau, qu'Echo était déjà sur elle. Elle sentit la guerrière la renversé et son corps entra en contact avec l'eau, éclaboussant les environs.

Le sol rocheux, lui fracassa le dos et l'arrière de la tête. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Des bulles énormes s'échapper de sa bouche bâillonnée. Elle voyait au travers du liquide glacial, Echo dirigeait son regard inquiet vers la rive d'en face, guettant la moindre réaction d'Indra. Clarke se débattait comme une folle furieuse pour essayer de se dégager de l'eau, qui risquait à tout moment de noyer ses poumons.

Ses mains jaillirent de l'eau pour tenter de repousser la guerrière qui la garder prisonnière de ce liquide mortel. Elle sentait l'air s'échapper à trop grande vitesse de son corps. Soudain, Echo sortit sa dague et la plaqua sous la gorge de la skaikru avant de la relever brutalement. Clarke jaillit hors de l'eau, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, gêné par le bâillon gorgé d'eau, l'empêchant d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Sa cage thoracique se souleva à mesure qu'elle avalait de l'air, laissant des quintes de toux agressive s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Ne recommence plus. Lui chuchota sèchement la guerrière de l'Ice Nation en appuyant un peu plus le tranchant de sa lame sur la gorge blanchâtre de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas Roan. Je me ferait un plaisir de te ramener en morceaux tant que tu es vivantes. Mais tu devrais garder tes forces. Nous avons un but commun après tout. Nous devons retrouver Lexa…

Acheva-t-elle en lui susurrant cette dernière phrase à quelques millimètres du visage.

Echo regarda de nouveau l'autre rive. Indra avait disparut avec Lexa dans les fourrés. Elle n'irait pas loin. La guerrière était blessée.

\- En route Clarke. Fit elle en la redressant sans ménagement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Aaargh! Hurla Indra en lâchant le brancard de fortune qu'elle avait confectionné pour y installer Lexa. Son bras, sa poitrine et son arcade, la faisait énormément souffrir. Sa force s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle tirait dessus.

La guerrière inspira profondément pour tenter de contrôler la douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher maintenant. Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Elle devait tout faire pour sauver la commandante. Ontari avait sûrement déjà lâché ses hommes sur elles. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne d'ici le plus vite possible. De cette zone, d'Azgeda, d'Arkadia et de Polis. La commandante n'y serait plus en sécurité. Leurs hommes avait sans doute déjà était capturé où massacré pour la plus part. Polis était surement en ce moment même entrain de tenter de résister à un assault qu'il ne pourrait pas contrer. Ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais ils avaient perdu. Les skaikru c'étaient retournés contre eux et ils avaient tout perdue. Qu'elle avait était le rôle de Clarke dans tous cela…Elle était partit chercher l'aide des skaikrus. Ils étaient venue, mais plus de nouvelle de la jeune femme. Avait elle trahit Lexa et rejoins finalement les siens dans ce piège odieux? Elle n'en savait rien, mais il était sur, que la confiance qu'elle avait mis en elle, avait était fortement ébranlée. Lexa était aveuglée par son amour pour elle, mais quand elle comprendrait ce qui c'était tramé, son jugement sur la jeune femme changerait rapidement. Elle ne savait pas si Clarke les avaient trahis ou pas, mais tout jouait contre elle. Elle ne se gênerait pas pour l'interroger si elle la croisait de nouveau. Wanheda ou pas, personne la plus précieuse de leur commandante ou pas. Si Clarke avait changé de camp, elle se chargerait de protéger sa commandante contre une skaikru de plus…

Indra ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Une nouvelle force était entrée en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et attrapa les deux poignets du brancards quand un gémissement la stoppa net. Elle tourna sa tête vers Lexa et la vit faiblement ouvrir les yeux.

\- Heda! Fit elle en ce précipitant à ses côtés. La jeune femme semblait à demi consciente.

\- Heda…pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas su vous protégez! S'écria Indra en s'agenouillant au côté de la commandante qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Indra…Clarke…vous l'avez retrouvée? Dit faiblement Lexa, laissant ses yeux vert pénétrant, se figer dans ceux brun de sa second qui se figea.

Indra fronça les sourcils légèrement. Bien entendu. C'était la 1ere chose à laquelle Lexa pensait…

\- Non Heda…finit t'elle par dire un peu trop sèchement. La fille du ciel était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

\- … mon armée?… Enchaîna la jeune commandante en plissant les yeux sous une vague de douleur qui la submergeait. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et ferma momentanément les yeux.

\- Vous ne devez pas bougez Heda. Vous avez était gravement blessé. Fit la guerrière en vérifiant le bandage qu'elle avait rapidement fait à la commandante. celui-ci était imbibé de sang et détrempé. Elle devait à tout prix, trouver un abris et la dévêtir pour lui refaire un bandage propre. Hors, elle n'avait rien pour nettoyer ni enserrait la blessure. Ses propres vêtements avaient étaient salit par l'eau impropre du torrent.

\- Nous avons subis une défaite Heda…murmura la guerrière honteuse.

Son cœur se resserra à l'idée que leurs hommes avaient étais capturés. Ou pire, exécutés.

\- Clarke…Gémit Lexa, alors qu'elle plongeait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

\- Heda! Heda! Restez avec moi!

Alors qu'elle tentait de réveiller Lexa, un craquement retentit derrière elle. Indra se leva précipitamment, et arracha littéralement sa dague de son étui. Seul protection qui lui restait, après avoir finis dans le torrent.

\- Qui vas là! Cracha-t-elle en ce baissant sur ses cuisses, prêtes à bondir tel un félin affamé.

Une silhouette féminine sortie des fourrés les mains en l'air, suivis d'une plus massive.

\- Octavia…

\- Comment…murmura Indra éberluée. La guerrière baissa son arme et prit sa jeune apprenti dans ses bras. Elle avait bien fait de la choisir comme second. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, mais la jeune femme se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle ne l'avait entendu arriver qu'a la dernière seconde. Elle la rendait déjà si fier.

\- Lincoln. Fit elle, en voyant le jeune homme s'avancer auprès d'elles.

Le guerrier se rapprocha de Lexa et passa sa main autour de ses bras sous ses aisselles et sous ses genoux. Sans réelle effort, il souleva la jeune femme qui pesait à peine plus lourd qu'une plume.

\- Laisse ton brancard ici. Azgeda et à vos trousses. Il nous ralentirait et nos traces serait trop repérable.

Indra lança un regard mauvais au guerrier, mais elle devait pourtant reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, elle n'en avait plus besoin.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Clarke? S'enquérit Octavia avant que le petit groupe ne se remette en route.

\- Non….se contenta de répondre la guerrière. Nous devons partir.

\- Clarke à plongé derrière vous quand elle à vu Lexa tomber à l'eau. Tu es sur de ne pas l'avoir vu?

Insista la jeune femme en prenant le poignet d'Indra dans sa main. Elle connaissait la guerrière et quelque chose dans sa façon de réagir n'allait pas.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai plus important à faire pour le moment que de chercher une skaikru…Répondit celle-ci sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir après avoir quitté Lexa des yeux.

O jeta un œil à Lincoln, mais n'insista pas. Indra leur dirait le moment venu, le fond de sa pensée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La forêt était dense, et le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais les nuages menaçant, voilaient ce qui restait du soleil. Clarke s'arrêta quelque second, lorsqu'une branche la gifla magistralement après le passage d'Echo, laissant deux grosse griffure sur sa joue droite, perlant légèrement au sang.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elles marchaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Avait froid, faim et était morte d'inquiétude pour Lexa. Elles seraient bientôt obligées de s'arrêter, la clarté dans la forêt, diminuant rapidement.

Echo tira une énième fois sur la corde pour faire avancer la fille du ciel, désespérait par la mauvaise volonté dont la blonde faisait preuve. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait cru, qu'elle la suivrait sans rien dire. Elle était sa prisonnière, pas son alliée.

Au bout de plusieurs et longues minutes, la fille de l'Ice Nation, décida enfin de s'arrêter.

Clarke se laissa aller contre un arbre. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la portait. Un peu plus et elle se serait écroulée sur le sol, laissant Echo la traîner comme un poids mort.

\- On va camper ici Wanheda. On finira bien par trouver un passage. Le torrent n'a pas pu tout détruire sur son chemin. Il y a forcément un autre pont encore accessible.

Clarke tenta de s'exprimer au travers du bâillon, ce qui fit sourire la guerrière.

\- Tu voudrais peux être que je te libère de ce bâillon?

Clarke acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Elle en avait marre de sentir le tissus humide et sale, bloquer sa respiration et abimer la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle expira un grand coup lorsque la guerrière fit tomber le foulard en bas de son coup.

\- Tu es libre de parler maintenant Wanheda. Tu as faim?

\- Oui j'ai faim…fit Clarke en jetant un regard mauvais à la guerrière qui tentait de trouver de quoi faire du feu. Mais trouver des branches sèches avec le temps qu'il avait fait était peine perdue.

\- Et j'ai froid…

Echo lui jeta un coup d'œil tous en jetant une grande cape par terre.

\- Tu voudrais peut être que je te débarrasse de ses vêtements trempées? Lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Clarke ne répondit rien. Mais au fond d'elle, une angoisse c'était réveillé. La seule autre fois ou quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé à part Lexa, ça avait était à Azgeda…Ontari lui avait arraché ses vêtements…elle l'avait torturé…humilié. Elle lui avait fais subir des choses affreuses. Clarke en portait encore les stigmates. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce que la guerrière d'Azgeda lui avait fait subir. Elle ne l'avait même pas dit à Lexa. Elle avait trop honte.

\- La grande Wanheda ne va pas mourir de froid. Je ne te toucherais pas ne t'en fais pas.

Fit Echo en voyant l'air angoissé que prenait la jeune femme.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger.

Fit elle en contournant l'arbre de la corde qui relié les poignets de Clarke entre eux.

\- Reste sagement ici. Je reviens vite.

Avant de s'éloigner, elle lui fit reglisser le bâillon dans la bouche.

\- Juste au cas ou…murmura-t-elle avant de finalement, lui poser la cape sur les jambes et de disparaître après un dernier coup d'œil à sa prisonnière.

Le tissus sec, la réchauffa quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment. Elle tremblait de froid à cause de ses vêtements imprégné d'eau. La cape finirait aussi trempé qu'elle. Sa tête se reposa sur le tronc quelques secondes. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir…mais la fatigue et le froid la fatiguée tellement…

Echo avait disparut dans les broussailles depuis bien une heure maintenant. Clarke sentait tous les membres de son corps se crisper, contracter par le froid qui la faisait trembler de plus en plus. Ou était elle. Elle aurait pu faire un feu au moins. Il devait bien y avoir des grottes ou des endroits abrité ou l'eau n'avait pas atteint certain branchage. Elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid, seule, attaché à cette arbre, sans savoir si Lexa avait survécu ou non. C'était impossible.

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tremblement la prit, la jeune femme entendit les feuillages bouger. Echo revenait enfin. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, grogit par le froid, pour essayer de discerner la fille de l'Ice Nation dans la pénombre, mais un grognement faible résonna à ses oreilles. Le son la sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur. Un son quel ne connaissait que trop bien. Clarke se figea. Elle discerna alors une forme sombre sortir des buissons et se diriger vers elle à pas de loup. Une panthère.

Non…elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Ou était Echo! Elle ne pouvait pas se faire tuer et dévorer par une panthère! La bête se rapprochait d'elle inexorablement, un grognement régulier, s'échappant de sa gueule à demi entrouverte.

\- Mmmfff!Ecmmmmffffhooo! S'époumona la jeune femme en tirant comme une furie sur ses liens.

Le monstre bondit presque aussitôt, dans un râle horrible. Clarke ferma les yeux, voyant la mort arriver sur elle en un éclair. L'impact aller être terrible. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir la bête la déchiqueté dans d'atroce souffrance, un sifflement retentit suivis d'un couinement. La panthère s'écrasa à ses pieds, se tordant de douleur dans un râle affreux.

\- Merci pour le repas Griffin…Fit soudain Echo en sortant de l'ombre.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, imbibé de larme. Elle c'était vu mourir. Elle avait pensée à Lexa, à sa mère. Mais la panthère était étendue à ses pied, agonisant dans son sang. La flèche l'avait atteint au poitrail. Echo se rapprocha de la bête et l'acheva d'une flèche en pleine tête.

\- Tu as eu peur? Fit elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme un sourire au lèvre.

Clarke tenta de se détendre, mais le jeu de la brune l'avait complètement glacé. Bien sur qu'elle avait eu peur. Elle c'était servis d'elle comme d'un appât…

\- Tu trembles toujours? S'enquit la guerrière en se rapprochant de la blonde pour couper ses liens.

\- Tu vas me donner un coup de main pour découper la peau de la panthère. Sa te réchauffera. Fit elle en lui mettant une dague dans les mains.

\- Et ne pense même pas m'attaquer avec. Tu n'arriverais pas à faire un geste, que je serais déjà sur toi, prête à te trancher la gorge…

Mais Clarke n'attendit pas qu'Echo se redresse et plongea vers elle, la dague prête à lui transperçait le cœur. Mais comme elle lui avait dit, Echo sentit le coup arriver. Elle esquiva facilement en se penchant sur le côté et agrippa la main qui tenait la dague. D'un coup de pied, elle entraîna les jambes de la blonde dans un balayage, qui la fit basculer violement sur le dos.

Echo se précipita sur elle, bloquant son bassin de ses cuisses musclés.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne servait à rien. Tu n'écoute jamais pas vrai? Roan m'a raconté votre petite escapade…Mais je ne suis pas le Roi…

Fit elle en se penchant un peu plus sur la jeune femme, qui tentait de se dégager de l'attraction de la brune qui lui bloquait à présent les mains en arrière. D'un violent coup sur un rocher, Echo réussi à faire lâcher prise à Clarke qui dans un cri, lâcha la dague à terre.

\- Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire de toi….murmura là brune. Tu trembles encore…

Elle plongea son regard sauvage dans les yeux bleu qui la toisait. D'un geste vif, elle ramassa sa dague et la planta au côté de la joue de Clarke, égratignant légèrement la peau de la blonde.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester sage hein? Fit elle en la redressant.

Bien sur que non. La Griffin ne se laisserai pas faire. Elle le savait très bien. Tant pis pour elle. Elle lui avait laisser une chance de supporter ce voyage forcé plus agréablement.

\- Tant pis pour toi. Elle la retourna sans ménagement et lui lia de nouveau les mains. Mais cette fois dans le dos.

\- Tu devras patienter un peu pour le repas. Toute seule je vais mettre plus de temps…fit elle, alors que ses doigts agiles, lui liait les pieds entre eux, sous les tentatives de dégagement de Clarke qui gémissait de rage sous elle, au travers de son bâillon.

Lorsqu'elle eu finis, Echo retourna la jeune femme sur le dos et lui glissa la cape sous la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne vais pas te laisser te casser le cou par terre. Ne bouge plus maintenant. Je reviens vite.

Elle disparut quelques secondes et revînt avec un sac chargé de bois sec. Au vue du regard de la jeune femme, elle fit un sourire en déversant toute sa trouvaille à ses pieds.

\- J'ai trouvé une grotte en contrebas. On peux dire que tu as de la chance.

Fit elle en rassemblant le bois en tas. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à dégager une flamme grâce à deux morceaux de silex qu'elle avait sur elle.

Le feu prit bientôt, éclairant les alentour d'une étrange lueur.

Clarke pu discerner avec effroi la taille de la panthère qui l'avait attaqué. Si Echo n'était pas intervenue, c'était sûr, elle y serait passé. La guerrière s'affairait déjà à ouvrir la bête et à la vider de ses entrailles.

Elle faisait ça avec une adresse et une rapidité impressionnante. Elle avait sans doute l'habitude. Clarke elle c'était contenté de tuer une panthère et de la livrer à Niylah qui avait fait tout le travail.

Le feu la réchauffer doucement. Elle sentait ses membres commençait enfin à se détendre, caresser par la chaleur des flammes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de dur labeur, Echo découpa un morceau de viande dans la panthère, préalablement nettoyé et l'enfourna sur un morceaux de bois qu'elle fixa au dessus du feu qu'elle avait fait. Il lui avait suffit de quatre bâton moyen et d'un peu de corde pour se faire une armature potable. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre. Elle jeta un œil à Clarke qui peinait à rester éveillée.

\- Ne t'endors pas Wanheda. Le feu ne ta pas suffisamment réchauffé. Et la faim te tordra l'estomac. La viande ne sera plus bonne à ton réveil. Tu dois manger avant de dormir.

Elle redressa la jeune femme et lui fit glisser le bâillon hors de sa bouche avant de lui présenter un morceau de viande chaud au bout de sa main.

\- Mange Clarke. Tu dois reprendre des forces pour marcher.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'aider? Cracha Clarke en faisant preuve une nouvelle fois de mauvaise volonté.

\- Si tu préfères mourir de faim c'est toi qui vois. Tu me supplieras de te nourrir bien assez tôt.

Répondit alors Echo en retirant son bras pour mimer jeter le morceau dans le feu.

\- Attend! S'exclama soudain Clarke.

Echo leva un sourcil et dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu as changé d'avis?

\- Je ne peux pas manger avec les mains attachées…

Echo passa de son visage à ses mains, puis le morceau de viande qu'elle lui tendit à nouveau.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Clarke. C'est ça ou rien.

Fit elle en lui agitant le morceau chaud devant la bouche. Sa réflexion fut de courte durée, la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix et la faim commençait vraiment à broyer son estomac. Elle devait reprendre des forces oui. Non pas pour aider Echo dans sa mission, mais pour retrouver Lexa et la sauver. Sans plus réfléchir, elle referma sa mâchoire sur la chaire chaude que lui tenait Echo. celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire au vue de l'acharnement dont faisait preuve pour dévorer son morceau de viande. A croire qu'elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui retire de la bouche avant qu'elle ne se soit rassasiée.

\- Mange à ta faim ce soir. Demain, une longue route nous attend.

\- Pourquoi fait tu ça? Lâcha soudainement Clarke après avoir arracher un nouveau morceau de viande avec les dents.

Echo tourna le regard vers elle mais ne lui répondit pas.

\- Tu fais partie d'Azgeda…Je ne comprend pas. Ton Roi est Roan. Et Roan et notre allié à Lexa et à moi. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu fais ça pour Ontari? Tu as bien vu qu'elle était folle. Tu trahis ton Roi on me gardant captive. Tu le trahis en chassant Lexa. Echo…tu as toujours suivis les Reines et Roi d'Azgeda. Ontari n'en ai pas une. Tu es vaux mieux que ça!

Echo soupira et lui jeta un œil mauvais.

\- ça ne te regarde pas…Fit elle en jetant, d'un geste énervé, le reste du gigo dans le feu.

\- Finis pour ce soir. Tu parles trop.

\- Quoi? Mais…

Mais Echo se collait déjà à elle pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le sol froid.

Clarke du suivre le mouvement, gênée par la proximité dont-elles faisaient preuve.

\- Echo écoute…

\- Reste allongée et dors Clarke. Nous partirons à l'aube.

Répondit là guerrière en lui remettant le bâillon dans la bouche, avant que la jeune femme n'est le temps d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour discuter de ses ordres.

Elle posait beaucoup trop de question. Des doutes avait jaillis en elle. La jeune Griffin était vraiment forte à ce jeu là. Elle se redressa doucement, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard étrangement neutre.

Puis sans dire un mot elle s'assit au coin du feu, laissant les pensées envahir son esprit.

Clarke resta sur le sol, lasse et fatiguée de la situation. Le feu la réchauffait. Elle se sentait déjà emportée par la fatigue, et même la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne l'empêcha pas de sombrer rapidement, dans un néant qui n'attendait qu'elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
